Volver a DC
by DemilyCminds
Summary: Emily vuelve a EEUU y un caso en Detroit acercará a Emily y Derek que cambiarán sus vidas por completo. JJ y Rossi serán sus principales apoyos en los momentos duros.
1. Chapter 1

Después de un caso complicado, los agentes federales se dirgieron a bullpen donde les esperaba García en muy buena compañía. Todos se alegraron al verla, tan elegante y sonriente, y es que Emily Prentiss estaba de vuelta.

"¡Em, me alegro de verte! Por qué no avisaste que venías" La abrazó JJ

"¡Oh creo que alguien nos tiene que invitar a cenar esta noche!" Sonrió Derek

"Quería daros una sorpresa, he traido regalos" Emily sacó unas bolsas y las fue repartiendo a cada uno de los agentes. "JJ esto es para ti y esto para Henry y también para la nueva mini JJ"

Jennifer abrió los regalos "Em es preciosa esta camisa, pero creo la estrenaré dentro de dos meses" Dijo señalando su estómago, todos rieron

"Bueno creo que es mi turno!" Exclamó García entusiasmada.

"Oh calma, creo que te gustará demasiado" Emily levantó las cejas y se lo entregó

"No me lo puedo creer, oh eres genial Emily Prentiss, te quiero" Le dio un efusivo abrazo

"Hey, baby girl creo que me pondré celoso si la abrazas así, creo que esta mejor así" Derek abrazó a las dos mujeres

"Creo que si dios de chocolate"

"Reid esto es para ti"

"Oh Em ¿en serio? Dijo poniendose una camiseta personalizada con la frase There's a lot to hate about you Dr Reid

"¡Sabía que te gustaría!" Emily le guiñó el ojo

"Rossi creo que no es muy original pero te gustará"

"Sea lo que sea me gustará" Rossi miró con complicidad a Emily y abrió el regalo

"¿¡Té inglés?!" Exclamó Rossi incrédulo

"Dijiste que te gustaría, además el té relaja y a tu edad eso es genial" Respondió Emily apretando los dientes

"¿¡A mi qué?!"

"Ok esto es para Hotch" Emily le alcanzó el paquete

"¡Me encanta! ¡Una camiseta del capitán América! Muchas gracias Pren.. Emily"

"Y Derek no sabía que comprarte asi que me decidí por darte esto"

"Que es esto"

"Abrelo y lo sabrás" Ordenó Emily

"Oh Em, el libro edición limitada de Matadero Cinco, oh gracias gracias gracias" Derek la abrazó fuerte

"Bueno tengo hambre deberíamos ir a cenar ya" Dijo Rossi

"Creo que alguien se ha enfadado por su regalo" Contestó García

" A su edad es normal enfadarse" Se burló JJ

"Sabeis por qué las personas mayores se enfadan con facilidad? Porque ellos no tienen físicamente la libertad que a veces todavía tienen mentalmente... La mente sigue produciendo, pero el cuerpo físico no …

"Reid para" Interrumpió Morgan

"Bueno vamos a cenar" Propuso Emily

* * *

En el restaurante todos disfrutaron de una agradable cena, estaban tomando el postre cuando Emily quiso hablar

"Bueno, estoy muy contenta de estar con vosotros esta noche, con mi familia, os echo mucho de menos cuando no estoy aquí pero volver a DC es lo que mas me gusta y pasar este rato con vosotros es lo que mas pienso cuando estoy estoy en Londres" Emily suspira y continúa "Esta noche quería presentaros a alguien, un momento" Emily sale del restaurante corriendo, el resto del equipo se queda extrañados tras la declaración de Emily.

Emily entra junto a un hombre

"Os quería presentar a Brian" Prentiss coge aire "Nos vamos a casar en Septiembre"

"No me lo puedo creer! Emily cómo no me has podido contar que tienes un novio tan guapo" Penelope se levantó de la mesa "Encantada de conocerte soy Penélope García"

"Encantado Penélope"

"Em, que callado te lo tenías" JJ levantó las cejas y se presentó a Brian

"Bueno encantado de conoceros a todos, Emily me ha hablado mucho de vosotros"

"En septiembre tenemos una boda entonces, enhorabuena Emily" El agente mayor felicitó a la pareja

"Bueno creo que esto se merece un brindis, a las bebidas invito yo" Hotch invitó al equipo a las bebidas y estuvieron alrededor de dos horas hablando y después se fueron a sus casas


	2. Chapter 2

_Al día siguiente_

Derek se levantó para ir a trabajar, se duchó y se vistió. Bajó a desayunar, se preparó tostadas con café.

"¿Quieres más café Savannah?

"No así esta genial, hoy es tu día libre deberíamos ir a comer por ahí o hacer un picnic"

"Sí estaría bien"

Pero Derek no paraba de pensar en lo que les dijo Emily la noche pasada Nos casamos en septiembre Esa frase no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Para él volver a ver a Emily y enterarse de esa noticia fue un shock. Él estaba seguro de que quería a Savannah pero ¿por qué no se olvidaba de esa frase? El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Si? ¿JJ?" Contestó Derek

"Lo siento, sé que es tu día libre pero tenemos un caso, en media hora te esperamos aquí"

"Ok estaré allí en diez minutos" Aceptó Morgan con resignación

"Que ya no vamos a ningún sitio, ¿verdad? Replicó Savannah

Derek se sintió aliviado por esa llamada, no era capaz de estar pensando en Savannah y mucho menos pasar el día con ella.

"Savannah lo siento, te recompensaré"

"Ya como siempre"

* * *

"Lo hemos hablado muchas veces, sabes como es mi trabajo, espero volver hoy o mañana" Morgan le dio un beso y salió por la puerta

Todos estaban sentados esperando la información cuando llegó Morgan, lo primero que vio fue a Emily sentada en la mesa redonda y se sorprendió de lo guapa que estaba con su camiseta roja y pantalones negros, habían pasado los años pero él la veía como siempre.

"¿¡Emily, que haces aquí?!"

"Me han pedido que colabore, pero no te preocupes solo es un caso, no me vas a tener que soportar de nuevo" Le sonrió Emily

"Bueno tenemos un caso en Detroit, varias familias han muerto debido a explosiones, al principio atentaba desechando gasolina por toda la casa pero ahora atenta con explosivos" Informó Hotch

"Es más agresivo" Rossi aclaró la información "¿Hay alguna relación entre las víctimas"

"Las familias a las que ataca solo tienen un hijo y por lo general parecen ser familias perfectas, los padres se llevaban bien con los vecinos, el niño sacaba excelentes calificaciones.." Derek no prestó más atención solo escuchaba Nos casamos en septiembre pero Morgan reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Prentiss.

"Creo que el desencadenante de todo esto es que algo le pasó cuando era pequeño y se mudó de casa"

"¡Qué buena eres Emily Prentiss, te echaba de menos" García contestó con su simpatía natural

"Sabemos el desencadenante, García busca familias que se hayan mudado recientemente y tengan esas características, nosotros iremos al jet" Hotch ordenó y todos los agentes se pusieron en marcha

* * *

 _En el avión_

Emily se sentó en frente de Morgan y comenzó a mirarle como para decirle algo pero no se atrevía hasta que lo hizo

"He oído que Detroit es bonito en primavera" Derek la miró y sonrieron los dos

"Creo que me tienes que contar algo" Dijo Morgan mientras Emily miraba extrañada ante esa pregunta

"¿El que te tengo que contar?

"Brian" Morgan pronunció ese nombre con dolor, con odio, Emily apretó los dientes

"Savannah" Contestó Emily

JJ interrumpió la conversación y se sentó al lado de Emily

"Decidme que teneis chocolate por favor"

"Si, delante tienes una estatua del hombre perfecto de chocolate" Emily bromeó

Los tres se rieron

* * *

 _Comisaría de Detroit_

Los agentes federales llegaron a la comisaría, Derek parecía más calmado, ahora la que estaba nerviosa era Emily, pensando en Brian, ella se culpaba por estar pensando en los comentarios de hace unos años con Derek.

"Hola, estos son los agentes Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss y el Dr. Reid" Hotch presentó sus agentes al Inspector de policía Smith

"Encantado de conoceles agentes, espero que podamos resolverlo cuanto antes, en la sala 12 tienen un sitio privado para que puedan trabajar agusto" Smith se quedó hablando con Hotch mientras que los demás se desplazaron a la sala 12.

"Muy bien comenzare sitiando los atentados en este mapa" Reid informó al equipo, sonó el teléfono de Morgan, y contestó.

"Hey preciosa, ¿que tienes?" Derek lo puso en altavoz para que todo el equipo lo escuchase

"Tengo una lista de unas veinte familias que se acaban de mudar y se adaptan al perfil de la victimología"

"García sigue siendo una lista larga" Replicó Reid

"Seguiré buscando, paaaz!" García colgó el teléfono y los agentes siguieron investigando

Era ya tarde, todo el día estuvieron investigando, Prentiss y Morgan fueron a la escena del crimen, Rossi y Reid fueron a hablar con testigos y JJ y Hotch se quedaron en la comisaría. Alrededor de las ocho de la tarde Hotch les sugirió que fueran a descansar, los agentes se fueron al hotel, el caso quedó para el día siguiente, y con la satisfacción de que estaban muy cerca.

 _En el hotel_

Emily estaba en su habitación del hotel tumbada en la cama, recibió una llamada de Brian y decidió no responder, se quitó los zapatos y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Después alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y fue a abrir

"Wow si se que me ibas a recibir así de mojadita vengo antes" Derek bromeó ante una Emily con bata y toalla en el pelo, los dos agentes se rieron, Morgan tenía en la mano una botella y en la otra palomitas de maíz.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Emily

"En el jet dijimos que ibamos a hablar y ahora tenemos tiempo y estamos solos"

"Mejor deja la comida y salimos a dar una vuelta, en cinco minutos estaré lista, esperame abajo" Emily cerró la puerta y abrió la mochila con ropa, no tenía ropa de vestir si no tenía dos camisetas y un par de vaqueros, optó por ponerse los vaqueros negros ajustados y una camisa blanca con escote. Y bajó.

Cuando Morgan la vio le silbó y se fueron

"Con que Detroit es bonito en primavera" Morgan provocaba a Emily mientras caminaban por la calle

"Eso he oído, tendremos que comprobarlo"

Emily y Derek recorrieron la ciudad y se sentaron en un banco de la calle y por fin hablaron

"Asi que te casas en septiembre" Morgan fue muy directo con la pregunta algo que pilló por sorpresa a Emily

"Supongo, si no pasa nada"

"¿Qué iba a pasar? Morgan levantó la ceja, él quería una respuesta que le diese una oportunidad, una esperanza

"No lo sé" Emily respondió con sinceridad, tomó aire y le preguntó "Y...¿ Savannah?"

Derek se juntó más a Emily, puso la mano en su muslo "Savannah es genial, pero creo que desde que llegaste no me importa"

Emily apretó los dientes, quizá era lo que estaba esperando escuchar, sí, pero también era lo último, su corazón latía con fuerza y las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir, ella se le pasaban muchas cosas por la mente: la boda, Brian, Derek, el caso... Emily miró a Derek y se lanzó. Las lágrimas, el amor, la rabia todo se juntó en ese beso, Derek se dejó llevar, fue el mejor momento de su vida desde que bailaron en la boda de JJ. En ese beso pudieron volver a sentir la mano de Emily en el pecho de Derek y la confianza entre ambos

Derek interrumpió el beso "Creo que los que dicen que Detroit es bonita en primavera no se equivocan" Y la besó de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek y Emily volvieron al hotel, la acompañó a su habitación

"Cuando quieras volvemos a salir por la ciudad" Derek le sonrió, Emily se giró mientras metía la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta y también le sonrió. Morgan se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, cuando se retiró Emily le miró a los ojos, surgió un silencio incómodo, pero Emily se acercó a él, y le dio un beso suave en los labios, se rompió el beso y Derek se mordió el labio, la acarició la mejilla y empezó su camino hacia su habitación, cuando sintió la mano de Emily en su muñeca el se paró, se miraron y colocó sus manos en la cara de la mujer dándole un beso más fuerte, Emily colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y Derek bajó las manos a sus caderas, sin romper el beso entraron en la habitación.

Mientras se besaban Emily cerró la puerta con el pie, y el hombre la arrinconó junto a la puerta, seguían besándose, Derek se sentía bien estaba haciendo lo que él quería, él no pensaba en Savannah, él sólo tenía un pensamiento y era Emily, y la tenía en sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo, él la tenía.

Avanzaron hacia la cama y Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama , Emily se sentó encima, él rompió el beso y comenzó a besarle por el cuello, eso a Emily le gustaba mucho, Derek lo sabía, le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a morder cariñosamente los hombros, el pecho, Emily se encontraba perdida, lo que Derek la estaba haciendo le encantaba aunque sabía que al día siguiente tendría algún moratón pero no le importó, de repente Morgan paró y la miró

"¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Derek le preguntó mientras la miraba con una media sonrisa sincera y Emily sólo pudo asentir, en ese momento ella pensó por un segundo lo que significaba seguir, traicionar a su futuro marido, no le importó mucho y le quitó la camiseta a Derek y se tumbó encima de él, besando su torso, sus tatuajes y acariciando sus abdominales con sus labios. Él comenzó a desabrochar el botón del vaquero de ella y se los quitó, Derek miraba a Emily en ropa interior sólo pensaba que era su princesa, Derek vio la cicatriz que le hizo Doyle y la acarició con cuidado despacio su gesto se entristeció.

"No pasa nada" le dijo Prentiss al ver la mirada triste al ver la herida permanente de su cuerpo, Derek asintió y levantó la mirada y comenzó a besar la quemadura que también le hizo ese imbécil, Emily empezó a quitarle el cinturón mientras le besaba con fuerza, Emily sentía el cariño, la pausa y el cuidado que Derek tenía sobre ella, entonces le quitó los pantalones, Emily soltó una sonrisa pícara al ver a Derek delante de ella casi sin ropa

"Así que... tú confirmas la teoría de los negros" Emily se rio y Derek bajó la mirada tímidamente

"¡Emily calla!" Emily sonrió ante la broma que le había hecho su compañera "Quiero que seas mía ya" Derek quitó el resto de ropa de Emily, la besó fuerte y la tiró a la cama.

Él empezó a chuparle el cuello y Emily disfrutaba con esto, Derek quería estar dentro de ella cuanto antes, pero tendría que esperar si no la haría daño, bajó y le introdujo tres dedos, Emily gimió ante esto, a Derek le gustaba oírla disfrutar, que Emily le regalara gemidos era el mejor regalo que el podía tener, incluso era mejor que el libro que ella le regaló, Derek podía sentir su humedad, él no quería hacerla daño así que esperó algo más mientras jugaba con ella, entonces tomó la iniciativa, se mordió el labio y empujó lentamente dentro de ella, Emily apretó las sábanas y Derek se preocupó por ella.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Mejor que nunca"

Derek empujó dentro, más fuerte

"Oh, dios, Derek, eres genial"

Sentían una gran satisfacción los dos, sentían el sudor de ambos, el grito ahogado, la respiración alterada, los susurros que hacían...

Derek se sintió cada vez más cansado, sus embestidas eran cada vez menos fuertes enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Emily y la abrazó, todavía podía oír la respiración acelerada de ella, de repente ella le dijo algo que le hizo sentirse feliz

"Te quiero" Era un -te quiero- sincero, dicho en el mejor momento, Derek reaccionó y le dio un beso.

Emily se acomodó en el pecho de él y estuvieron hablando hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Emily despertó sintiendo besos en su cuerpo, era Derek besando los chupetones que la había dejado

"Te hice unos pocos, lo siento"

Emily se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza "No me duelen, me gustan, me los hiciste tú"

Derek le dio un beso, en ese momento Emily se dio cuenta de que Derek se había vestido y se desilusionó

"¿Qué haces vestido? No te he dicho que te vistas" Levantó las cejas

"Tú no princesa, pero tenemos que ir a trabajar" Derek le dio un golpecito en la nariz y ella sonrió

"Voy a mi habitación luego nos vemos, en media hora te traerán el desayuno y te aconsejo que te duches y te vistas rápido o llegarás tarde"

"Sí, papi" Emily se burló ante la preocupación de Derek, él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Princesa, me voy, tápate ese moratón de guerra del cuello"

Él se fue y ella se quedó a solas en la habitación, miró su teléfono y vio unas diez llamadas de su prometido.

"Oh, mierda..." susurró y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.


	4. Chapter 4

_Comisaría de Policía, Detroit_

Emily llegó un poco más tarde a la comisaría y lo primero que hizo fue hacerse un café, estaba cansada y tenía ojeras, dos cafés en menos de una hora sería bueno para afrontar el caso, Emily comenzó a beber pero ese café no era igual que el que se había tomado en el hotel.

"¿Trasnochaste mucho?" Emily escuchó la voz de Rossi en su espalda

"No podía dormir eso es todo"

"Imagino que será por la boda o ha pasado algo que me deberías contar" Rossi levantó la ceja y Emily supuso que posiblemente el agente mayor sabía lo de la pasada noche.

"Qué iba haber cambiado" Emily sonrió y sacudió su cabello, a Emily Prentiss falsear se le daba muy bien aunque con un perfilador nunca se sabe

"Eso espero, bella"

David emprendió el camino a la sala 12 donde se encontraba el equipo esperando a los dos agentes, mientras Prentiss y Rossi se sentaban Hotch comenzó

"García, sí ya estamos todos, adelante dinos lo que averiguaste"

"Buenos días, bueno lo que he averiguado es que un tal Ryan Lewis cuando tenía 9 años entraron a su casa y la quemaron con gasolina, sus padres murieron, Ryan no murió pero presenció como ardían sus padres" García informaba a través de la pantalla del ordenador portátil

"¿Podría ser el sudes?" JJ expuso

"Posiblemente, la casa explotó por los aires, la manera de actuar es igual que ocurrió hace veinte años en la casa de Ryan"

"Pero los primeros casos morían porque la casa se había llenado de gasolina y los últimos casos con explosivos" trató de explicar Prentiss

"Sí, pero eso tiene una explicación, la gasolina quema y si hay gente en la casa se queman vivos, por tanto más sufrimiento y con los explosivos mata pero no hay sufrimiento" Reid expuso su teoría y parecía ser la acertada

"Muy bien Reid, pero chicos hay algo que no os he contado aún, la familia Jones se acaba de mudar a una casa, esta casa es la de la familia de Ryan, los Jones la han reconstruido y salió un reportaje entrevistando a Alex Jones" García informó y puso la foto del reportaje que salió publicada en el periódico, la familia Jones posaba delante de una casa grande y bonita, de dos plantas con un jardín amplio

"UH, es una casa muy bonita" Derek comentó y Emily rió ante el comentario, los agentes los miraron a ambos y volvieron a concentrarse en el trabajo

"Este es el desencadenante, Ryan lo vio en el periódico y comenzó una venganza, en cualquier momento volverá atacar y posiblemente esta casa sea el lugar" Rossi dijo lo que todo el equipo estaba pensando y se pusieron en marcha

"García mandanos la dirección, Prentiss, Morgan y Rossi id a la casa, Reid y yo iremos detrás de vosotros y JJ no informes aún a la prensa" Hotch ordenó al equipo y se puso el chaleco antibalas, y se dirigieron a los coches.

 _En el coche_

Derek estaba conduciendo y a su lado estaba Rossi y en el asiento de atrás estaba Emily. Había un silencio incómodo, los tres agentes estaban concienciados a que se iban a enfrentar, a un loco peligroso con un trauma infantil y ahora pirómano. Emily contemplaba el paisaje con la mirada perdida bajo la mirada de reojo del agente mayor, un ruido la hizo reaccionar, era el teléfono de Derek.

"Ahora no puedo hablar nena estoy conduciendo hacia la casa donde un sospechoso va a atacar" No se podía escuchar lo que decía la voz detrás del móvil

"Lo sé, pero en cuanto llegué al hotel me metí en la habitación y me quedé dormido" los otros dos agentes escuchaban los susurros alterados de la mujer pero no podían reconocer lo que decía

"Si Savannah más tarde te llamaré, te quiero" Derek colgó el teléfono y Emily tragó saliva al escuchar esa palabra, Emily frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana de nuevo, Derek la miró a través del retrovisor, sabía perfectamente que eso le había dolido a Emily mientras tanto Rossi sabía que les estaban pasando a ellos dos.

Llegaron a la dirección que les mandó García, pararon sus coches delante de la casa de los Jones y vieron movimiento dentro.

"Hotch tenemos que actuar va a hacerlo que cualquier momento" Derek gritó al Jefe de sección al ver por la ventana lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras tanto Reid no paraba de pensar en por qué el Sr. Jones había reconstruido la casa pudiendo comprar una y de mejor calidad.

"Ya sé de que va todo esto" Reid salió del coche y se unió a los agentes "El Sr. Jones reconstruyó la casa porque fue él quien atacó a la familia de Ryan hace veinte años"

Los demás agentes se sorprendieron ante la deducción de Reid, pero él estaba en lo cierto

"Morgan y Prentiss entrad ahí e intentad negociar con él" Ordenó Hotch

"¿Cómo van a entrar? ¡Ese hombre tiene explosivos, es un suicidio!" Rossi trató de hacer recapacitar a los miembros del equipo

"Esta vez les hará sufrir, es venganza" Reid explicó a Rossi y el porqué entrar ahí cuanto antes

Morgan y Prentiss empuñaron sus armas y caminaron por el jardín de la casa, el sospecho sabía que había llegado la policía y no había atacado, no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Derek y Emily apoyaron la espalda en la pared de al lado de la puerta, Morgan tiró la puerta de una patada y llegaron a la sala de estar donde los Jones estaban atados y de rodillas, el sospechoso estaba al lado de ellos.

"Tranquilo, si no haces nada sospechoso no te pasará nada" Morgan le informó mientras le apuntaba con su arma

"Sabemos lo que te pasó cuando eras pequeño, y quien te lo hizo, sí sabemos que el Sr Jones mató a tu familia, y si te calmas y no haces nada él irá a la cárcel por lo que hizo" Prentiss intentaba negociar con Ryan, Morgan se dio cuenta que la casa estaba empapada de gasolina, si disparaban y fallaban iban a incendiar la casa.

"¿Dónde está el niño?" Morgan preguntó

"A alguien le importó donde estaba yo esa noche, a alguien le importó que este hijo de puta quemara a mis padres"

"No hagas que lo reviva otro niño eso no es justo" Emily seguía negociando como podían, estaban en una difícil situación. Ryan empezó a moverse por la habitación bajo el atento seguimiento de las armas de los agentes.

"Me habéis jodido el plan"

"Ese es nuestro trabajo, ahora de rodillas y las manos a la cabeza" Morgan ordenó para detenerle y ponerle las esposas mientras Emily quitaba las ataduras a los Jones. Sonó un reloj, eran las ocho de la tarde, Emily ayudó a los rehenes a salir y volvió al salón para ayudar a Derek.

"Es la hora, quizá no ha muerto ese hijo de puta pero me llevo la satisfacción de que nadie vivirá aquí" Ryan sacó un mechero, lo encendió y lo tiró al suelo

Derek y Emily comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, pero Derek se fue hacia las escaleras, en el piso de arriba estaba el niño de los Jones,

"¡DEREK NOO! Emily le chilló pero el fuego comenzó a propagarse por toda la casa, Emily salió, los demás agentes les estaban esperando, Emily encontró los brazos de Rossi, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del agente y no quiso ver lo demás. Pasaba el tiempo y no salían, el fuego estaba por toda la casa, cuando las llamas llegaron a la cocina el gas estaba abierto y explotó la casa. Hubo un ruido enorme, Emily cayó al suelo temblando, las lágrimas salieron de ella, los oídos le pitaban, le dolían pero lo que más le dolía era pensar que había perdido a Derek.

De repente el niño de los Jones aparece corriendo hacia sus padres, Derek lo había conseguido, había salvado al niño. Los médicos salieron corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, Hotch les siguió y encontraron a Derek en el suelo, sin moverse con la espalda en carne viva.

"Tenemos que trasladarle ha inhalado mucho humo y tiene quemaduras de posiblemente tercer grado" Un médico dijo con desesperación.

Emily vio a los médicos actuar pero no podía moverse, Reid le puso una mano en el hombro y la ayudó a levantarse, Prentiss fue a la puerta de la ambulancia

"Hotch, iré con él" Emily le sugirió al jefe de sección. "Él no me dejó sola en ningún momento, se lo debo"

Sin esperar respuesta subió a la ambulancia y estuvo al lado de Derek, hasta que llegaron al hospital.

 **Continúa**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek entró al quirófano inconsciente, mientras que a Emily la habían revisado los médicos por haber estado en el incendio, Emily sólo tenía un poco de tos y ronquera pero comparado con lo que le ocurría a Derek, ella no le dio importancia.

Media hora después llegó el equipo, JJ lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con Emily y abrazarla, Hotch, Rossi y Reid fueron a hablar con los médicos, pero no les dijeron mucho, sólo tenían que esperar.

JJ estaba sentada al lado de Emily con su brazo sobre ella, Prentiss apoyó la cabeza en su amiga, tenía la mirada perdida, no había hablado desde que subió a la ambulancia pero sentir el apoyo de su amiga la hizo reaccionar

"Tuve que haberle parado" Emily se culpaba por dejar que subiera las escaleras y no cuidar sus espaldas, eran compañeros en el campo y tenían que estar juntos, en cambio ella salió aunque le vio separarse de ella.

"Em, no tienes que culparte, él salvó a ese niño, estará bien" Emily asintió ante una gran respuesta de JJ, Rossi llegó con cafés para todos y se sentaron a esperar.

"Agentes, ¿están aquí por Derek Morgan? Un médico preguntó a los cinco miembros de la BAU.

"Sí, yo soy el agente Hotchner, soy el jefe de sección"

"Muy bien, entre a mi despacho, le informaré" 

Hotch entró en el despacho y lo último que hizo fue mirar a su equipo, un grupo de personas preocupadas, que habían actuado a lo loco y sin medir las consecuencias y habían acabado así. Pasaron diez minutos y salió del despacho.

"¿Cómo está?" Emily preguntó desesperada, no era momento de disimular que ella se preocupaba por él, que ella le quería, todos los agentes se pusieron en pie.

"Está bien, tiene quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado en el brazo izquierdo y en la espalda eso no es muy importante se curará bien con un cuidado intensivo en las quemaduras, lo más preocupante es la insuficiencia respiratoria causada por la inhalación de humo" Hotch explicó todo esto mirando la reacción de sus agentes, Rossi y Reid se aliviaron tras su declaración, ellos sabían que a Derek Morgan eso no le iba a derrotar. Emily comenzó a toser.

"¿Emily te han revisado?" Hotch le preguntó preocupado ante esa tos espantosa que tenía la agente.

"Si.. estoy... bien"Contestó tosiendo

"Creo que necesitas un poco de agua, ven conmigo" Rossi le ofreció ir con él a la cafetería del hospital, le tendió la mano y mientras caminaban puso su brazo sobre ella, llegaron a la cafetería y consiguieron botellas de agua para todos y Emily compró unas chocolatinas para JJ, ella pensó que mini JJ tendría hambre, mientras volvían al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Morgan, Rossi se atrevió a informar a Emily

"Sé todo" Ante esa declaración, Prentiss levantó la mirada extrañada y dejó de beber

"Perdona, ¿qué?"

"Tú y Morgan"

Emily sonrió tratando de disimular "Oh no, ja ja creo que te lo has imaginado todo Rossi"

"Veo como le miras, veo como él te mira a ti y en el coche presencié todo, vi como cuando escuchaste -te quiero- tragaste saliva ocultando tu rabia hacia eso" Emily trató de decir algo pero no pudo "Veo como estás ahora y eso te delata, le quieres"

Emily abrió los ojos quizá era la primera vez que acertaban con sus sentimientos

"Creo que dijimos de no perfilarnos más" Emily se defendió como pudo pero David había acertado tanto que la descolocó y no pudo disimular

David sonrió ante la respuesta "Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, bella no quiero que cometas un error, porque os aprecio a todos los del equipo"

"Qué me estas intentando decir, qué no me case o que me olvide de todo esto"

"Es muy simple, Emily, me casé tres veces y las tres veces yo las quería mucho y aún así salió mal"

"Entiendo" Emily apretó los dientes pero lo que ella quería hacer era saltar a Rossi y y darle un abrazo por decirle lo que ella quería escuchar. "Gracias"

Rossi le puso una mano en la espalda y continuaron andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Derek, nadie podía entrar, sólo los médicos, los agentes le miraban a través de un pequeño cristal, todos estaban sentados pero Emily quiso observar como estaba Morgan, esa imagen le dolía ver a Derek cansado, sin una sonrisa en la cara, con una máscara de oxígeno, el torso y el brazo izquierdo vendados, Emily suspiró, deseaba estar a su lado, cogerle la mano y no separarse de él, ella se retiró del cristal y se sentó al lado de JJ

"Hey, te compré estas chocolatinas, te vendrán bien"

"Oh muchas gracias Emily, realmente las necesitaba"

Pasaban las horas y no pasaba nada más, Derek seguía inconsciente y los agentes esperaban a que despertara, JJ y Reid se fueron, casi ocho meses de embarazo era agotador y Reid se fue a acompañarla. Emily, Hotch y Rossi no se movieron del pasillo, de vez en cuando cerraban los ojos para descansar, pero no lo conseguían. De repente el teléfono de Emily comenzó a sonar, era Brian, ella sabía que no podía rechazar la llamada pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él y mucho menos dar explicaciones, ella miraba la pantalla y no sabía que hacer pero contestó

"Hola" Emily contestó sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se alejaba de los otros agentes que la vigilaban

"Al fin coges el teléfono cariño"

"Está siendo un caso complicado y nos tenemos que quedar más tiempo"

"Oh no, te echo de menos"

"Lo sé pero esto es así"

"Ayer te llamé unas diez veces, ¿pasa algo cariño?

"Eh... sí... es Derek.. Derek Morgan... ¿te acuerdas de él?

"Sí, qué pasa"

Emily al escuchar esto no sabía si elegir la opción de decirle lo que sentía por él y acabar cuanto antes o decirle que estaba en el hospital, ella tomó aire

"Está en el hospital"

"Oh pobre hombre, tú no te preocupes, él estará bien, tú me dijiste que era el mejor en acción"

"Lo sé y salvó la vida de un niño"

"Bueno, veo que estas ocupada, voy a colgar, por cierto hoy ceno con tu madre, está en DC por unos meses"

Emily no podía creer lo que escuchó

"¿Por qué cenas con mi madre?"

"Emily, va a ser mi suegra y casi no la conozco"

"Pues que aproveche la cena, adiós" Emily colgó bruscamente, ella no sabía si le había molestado que Brian tuviese mejor relación con su madre que ella o simplemente ganas de tratarlo mal tras la situación que estaba viviendo.

Regresó a su asiento siguieron esperando durante horas, eran ya las cinco de la mañana, Rossi y Hotch se levantaron

"Deberíamos ir a dormir un poco, Emily" Hotch le puso la mano en el hombro transmitiéndole toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Rossi sólo observaba

"No, yo me quedo"

"Tienes que descansar" Rossi dio un paso hacia delante tratando de convencer a la agente Prentiss

"Lo sé, pero no le voy a dejar, se lo debo" Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y cedieron a dejarla sola y se fueron, Emily vigiló el camino que hicieron los agentes hasta que los perdió de vista. Tras unos minutos y el escaso movimiento de los médicos y enfermeras, Emily se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de Derek, miró a los lados de que no le viniera nadie y entró en la habitación. Podía escuchar la respiración de Derek, era un ruido que le gustaba escuchar de él, avanzó por la habitación y se sentó en el sofá al lado de la cama de Morgan, ella alzó el brazo y colocó su mano suavemente en la mano de Derek tocando el vendaje, no le quería hacer daño pero quería mostrarle su cariño, le comenzó acariciar

"Derek, sé que me puedes escuchar solo estas dormido por los analgésicos, estoy segura" Emily cogió aire para intentar no sollozar "Están todos aquí, te queremos mucho y todos sabemos que vas a salir porque eres el mejor de este equipo o eso creo yo" Emily sonrió ante la estúpida situación ella realmente no sabía si la estaba escuchando pero necesitaba desahogarse y decirle todo "Eres un héroe, Derek, salvaste a ese niño, eres mi héroe, me salvaste a mi, te quiero" Emily apoyó la cabeza en la cama de Derek mientras seguía dándole la mano, cerró los ojos escuchando el sonido de la respiración de su héroe"

Pasaron unas horas y Emily sintió que alguien la estaba tocando se despertó y miró a Derek, pero seguía dormido, a su lado había una enfermera

"No puede estar aquí, tengo que hacerle la cura" Emily miró a Derek no se había movido desde que ella se durmió a su lado, se levantó y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación. Ella se dirigió al baño, se secó las lágrimas y se miró al espejo, su cara era horrible, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, su pelo estaba enredado y los ojos los tenía rojos de llorar, se lavó la cara y bajó a desayunar.

En la cafetería se encontró a JJ y Reid que estaban desayunando y Emily se sentó con ellos, comieron tostadas y café, hablaron un poco y se preocuparon por el aspecto de su amiga

"Deberías haber ido al hotel, Em" JJ le replicó, pero ella seguía negándose a separarse de Morgan ni un momento

"García está a punto de llegar" Reid sabía que eso iba a alegrar un poco a Emily.

Acabaron de comer y subieron al pasillo donde se encontraba Morgan, Emily les contó como había pasado la noche cuando apareció García

"Oh dulces niños ¿cómo está mi dios de chocolate?" García pronunció esto mientras abrazó a los tres agentes a la vez

"Esta bien, se despertará" Emily lo dijo con una sonrisa esto les sorprendió a Reid y JJ era la primera vez que Emily lo dijo segura de verdad sin notar el temblor en la voz de ella, García sonrió y la abrazó con mucha fuerza

"Tengo mucha hambre ¿alguno me acompañaría abajo a por un café" García preguntó mirando a los tres agentes, JJ y Reid la acompañaron y Emily se quedó sola en el pasillo. No aguantó mucho tiempo sentada, Emily comenzó su camino hacia la puerta de Morgan y se metió dentro de la habitación, se sentó en el sillón y le cogió la mano

"Buenos días Derek, ha venido García a verte, estoy muy orgullosa de ver que todos te quieren, echo de menos tu voz, tus bromas, hoy estaba desayunando en la cafetería y te parecerá una tontería pero pensaba 'ayer estaba desayunando un desayuno de lujo encargado por Derek y hoy... es diferente' te quiero" Emily vio por el cristal que estaban todos en el pasillo, también estaban Rossi y Hotch "Ahora me voy, no debería estar aquí pero necesitaba estar contigo, despierta por favor" Emily se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, comenzó a pensar en la reprimenda que le echarán sus compañeros cuando saliera de la habitación, Emily avanzó y agarró la manivela de la puerta cuando escuchó

"¿Dónde vas morena caliente? Quédate conmigo"Emily se giró y vio a Derek despierto, volvió sobre sus pasos y las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir, se acercó a Derek y él sonrió, él pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Emily y una lágrima empezó su camino por la mejilla de la agente, él levantó el brazo débilmente y le limpio la lágrima, Emily le dio un beso y salió corriendo a buscar al médico. Los agentes observaron la carrera de Prentiss, ellos no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, se asomaron por la puerta y saludaron a Derek sin entrar en la habitación, Emily venía con el médico, el médico entró y lo revisó. García y JJ abrazaron a Emily mientras que Hotch se le escapó una sonrisa

"Estas sonriendo" Rossi le informó a Hotch que solo pudo asentir ante el momento feliz que estaba viviendo con su equipo, su segunda familia.

"Nena cómo hiciste para que despierte" Emily rió por primera vez desde que pisó el hospital y se encogió de hombros, el médico salió de la habitación

"El agente Morgan está bien, las quemaduras están curándose mejor de lo que pensábamos en uno o dos días recibirá el alta si continúa así, y ahora si podéis entrar a verlo, pero no le agobien no le toquen mucho"

"Gracias doctor" Rossi respondió ya que los demás agentes al escuchar que podían entrar se pusieron en marcha. Estuvieron toda la mañana hablando con Derek de como había terminado el caso o simplemente estando a su lado. Emily y JJ bajaron a comer algo y hablaron

"Em, tienes algo que contar" Emily rió y sacudió la cabeza

"¿Por qué todos preguntáis eso?"

"¿Qué hacías dentro de la habitación de Morgan?

"Oh dios JJ, estar con él"

"¿Te gusta?"

"No, además no te lo ocultaría, nunca te he ocultado nada"

"¿ Ah no?"

"JJ que te jodan" Emily miró a la mujer embarazada con el ceño fruncido, pero no podía enfadarse con ella, algo de razón tenía, las dos agentes rieron

Era ya tarde, la mayoría de los agentes se habían ido a descansar pero Emily se quedó con Derek, según los médicos había mejorado mucho, los médicos le quitaron la mascarilla y podía respirar por sí solo, ahora estaba dormido por los analgésicos, Emily estaba a su lado mirándolo cuando abrió ligeramente los ojos

"Princesa, lo siento"

"No te disculpes, eres el mejor, eres mi héroe" Emily le acarició la mejilla

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Desde que entramos, no me he movido de aquí"

"Tienes que dormir Emily o enfermarás"

"No dormiré hasta que tú no duermas"

Derek cerró los ojos "Estoy durmiendo" Emily rió ante esto

"Eres imbécil"

"Y tú la mujer más bonita del mundo"

Emily sonrió y acercó el sillón al lado de la cama de Derek, se sentó y estiró las piernas, apoyó la cabeza en el sillón mirando a Derek "Mira me quedaré así toda la noche, pero ahora necesitamos dormir" Derek cerró los ojos y Emily sonrió ante la situación y se quedó dormida mirándolo.

 **Continúa, y por favor revisad!**

 **Tengo ideas muy buenas para la historia! :)**

 **Me gustaría leer lo que pensáis y decirme vuestra opinión sobre lo que creéis o pensáis que va a ocurrir. Por favor!**

 **Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily pasó toda la noche al lado de Derek excepto cuando entraban las enfermeras a curarle, Derek cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba mejor, por la mañana Emily salió del hospital, cuando llegó a su habitación de hotel encontró el reloj de Derek encima de la mesita de noche, Emily lo cogió y se lo guardó en la maleta para dárselo luego, se duchó y se sentía mucho más relajada y tranquila al ver a Derek mejorar poco a poco aunque la tranquilidad duró poco, Emily se sentó en la cama y vio como su teléfono vibraba y en la pantalla salía la foto de su prometido.

"Hola" Emily contestó dando a entender que seguía enfadada

"Cariño ¿cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien"

"Creo que no tienes ganas de hablar.. ¿cómo está tu amigo?"

"Él está bien, espero que mañana estemos de vuelta"

"Genial entonces te llevaré a cenar a un sitio fantástico"

"Eh... prefiero que no, estoy cansada y quiero descansar"

"Bueno como quieras"

"Si, te voy a colgar, es que estoy un poco ocupada" Emily trataba de evitarlo, no era capaz de decirle nada a través del teléfono aunque sería más fácil

"Vale cariño, te quiero"

Emily tiró el teléfono lejos de ella, no quería seguir mintiendo, engañarse así misma, ocultar sus sentimientos, tras el accidente ella se dio cuenta de que quería a Derek mucho más de lo que ella pensaba y decidió romper con todo e ir a por Derek aunque sería un camino complicado.

"Tus heridas están cicatrizando muy bien, posiblemente mañana estés libre, pero tienes que prometerme que te pondrás los paños fríos cad horas" El médico le dijo a Derek

"Sí lo cumpliré no se preocupe"

"Sé que lo cumplirá tiene una novia muy responsable"

"¿Qué? Derek dijo sorprendido

"Sí, la agente Prentiss"

Derek rió ante eso "Oh por supuesto, ella es la mejor" Derek siguió sonriendo incrédulo por lo que el médico le dijo, él no quería ni pensar cómo tuvo que pasarlo Emily cuando él estaba inconsciente. García entró en la habitación y dio un beso en la mejilla

"Oh mi dios de chocolate pensé que no iba volver a darte un beso" García exageró y el médico comenzó a reírse

"No diga eso muy fuerte, su novia podría ponerse furiosa" El médico se dirigió a García bromeando

"Oh su novia está lejos de aquí no creo que se entere" García le guiñó el ojo

"No exagere no está tan lejos" García se extrañó ante esa respuesta y mostró su curiosidad el médico se despidió y salió de la habitación

"¿Me vas a explicar a qué se refiere?

"Nena, creo que está loco" Los dos agentes rieron a carcajadas y se abrió la puerta, era Emily

"Sé que la comida del hospital es un asco así que compré esto" Emily sacó una caja de galletas de chocolate

"Creo que no está tan loco" García sonrió y levantó las cejas mirando a Emily, García se dirigió hacia la puerta riéndose

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Emily dijo levantando una ceja

"Nada princesa"

"¿Sabes? Estás muy guapo con este look sucio y herido" Emily se mordió el labio, Derek rió ante los gestos de la agente "En cuanto llegue a DC hablaré con Brian, y estaremos juntos te lo prometo" Emily le dio un beso en los labios

"Yo también solucionaré ese asunto, estoy deseando besarte sin tener que escondernos"

"Queda poco, te quiero"

Emily estuvo con Derek todo el tiempo, los demás agentes fueron al hotel y descansaron.

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta en el hospital,todos los agentes se volcaron en ayudar a Morgan, Emily se sentó con él en el jet, Hotch y Rossi le preguntaban si necesitaba algo cada cinco minutos, García no paraba de hacerle reír y JJ acompañaba a su amiga Emily.

Cuando llegaron a Quantico encontraron una sorpresa, el prometido de Emily estaba inquieto esperando su llegada, Emily se sorprendió y fue a hablar con él rápidamente, los demás agentes observaron a la agente Prentiss

"¿Qué haces aquí? Emily preguntó sorprendida

"Emily tenemos que irnos"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Por qué?!"

"Tenemos que volver a Londres, es mi madre, está enferma" A Brian se le nublaron los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se lanzó a los brazos de ella mientras Derek ardía ante esa imagen, Emily comprendió que no podía romper con él ahora y decidió acompañarlo

"Ok pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa, ducharme ¿a que hora sale el avión?"

"En tres horas tienes que estar en el aeropuerto, por favor no tardes, te necesito" Emily le dió un beso y lo acompañó hasta su coche, después subió al bullpen donde seguían los demás agentes

"Tengo que irme la madre de Brian está enferma, en tres horas tengo que estar en el aeropuerto"

Derek no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, otra vez se iba lejos de él, no podía soportarlo

"¿Vas a volver?" JJ preguntó sabiendo lo quería decir Derek pero no se atrevía

"Si, por supuesto yo no me alejaré de vosotros nunca más" Emily tomó aire y se dirigió a Hotch "Por eso me gustaría volver a trabajar con vosotros, cuando llegue a Londres presentaré mi dimisión" Al escuchar eso Derek supo que Emily le quería de verdad y que iban a estar juntos que por fin Emily colocaba su vida de vuelta en los Estados Unidos y que él también tendría que hablar con Savannah para estar junto a ella. Todos los agentes se entusiasmaron ante el futuro regreso de Prentiss.

Derek avanzó lentamente como él podía y la abrazó susurrándole "te quiero" sin que nadie lo escuchara, cuando se separó le dijo "Gracias Emily" ella se despidió de los agentes y salió corriendo para su casa. Cuando Emily llegó al aeropuerto llamó a JJ

"JJ sé que estáis todos comiendo pero quiero hablar contigo, no digas que soy yo"

"Claro mamá ¿que pasa?"JJ se separó de la mesa buscando privacidad

"Cuida de Derek por favor"

"Oh era eso" JJ rió ante la petición de su amiga "No te preocupes lo haré"

"Gracias hija, y un último favor dile que mire el teléfono" Emily colgó y se dispuso a entrar en el aeropuerto.

JJ colgó el teléfono y volvió a la mesa donde todo el equipo estaba cenando, pasaron un buen rato riendo y comiendo juntos, rememoraron momentos juntos y hablaban de futuras comidas juntos, también brindaron por ellos y por el regreso de Emily y prometieron cenar de nuevo con ella, haciéndole una cena sorpresa. Derek salió un momento a la calle y JJ le siguió

"Hola Derek ¿te duele algo?"

"El brazo un poco, era donde más me quemé" JJ asintió y le puso una mano en el hombro comprensiva

"He hablado con Emily, acababa de llegar al aeropuerto" JJ observó a Derek que retiró la mirada de ella y miró al cielo oscuro "Me dijo que miraras el teléfono" Derek frunció el ceño y sacó su teléfono tenía tres mensajes de ella y los abrió, era una foto de ellos sentados en el banco de Detroit con un mensaje "Lo único que nos separa el océano, te quiero no olvides esto", él sonrió y JJ puso una mirada tierna

"JJ, es un simple mensaje y sonrió y el corazón no me para de latir" Derek le explicó

"Es amor" Ella sonrió y Derek asintió con una gran sonrisa, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, entraron juntos al restaurante y se volvieron a sentar. Todos los agentes seguían charlando cuando sonó el teléfono de Hotch

"Hotchner" Una voz desesperada sonaba al otro lado del aparato

"Sí, tranquilícese, investigaremos"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" El Dr Reid preguntó

"Emily no ha aparecido en el aeropuerto, no saben donde está"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Derek se levantó con la poca fuerza que tenía, no solo perdía a Emily por un tiempo si no que desaparece, el equipo quedó en shock viviendo un deja bu. García comenzó a frotarse los ojos que se habían llenado de lágrimas

"No puede ser, Emily me llamó cuando estaba en el aeropuerto" JJ explicó

"Sí y a mi me escribió un mensaje"

"Debemos volver y comenzar a investigar, pero Morgan tú tienes que descansar"

"No, debo salvar a Emily, no la puedo perder otra vez"

"Tienes que descansar" Hotch le dijo preocupado

"Sí Morgan, descansa lo necesitas, además Emily me dijo que te cuidara"

"Está bien, pero a primera hora estaré allí"

 **Siento dejarlo así pero tengo una gran idea. Confiad en mi y seguid leyendo.**

 **Me está encantando esta historia. Intentaré actualizar en cuanto antes.**

 **Y gracias a Lexie4MP por los comentarios**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Después de enterarse de la desaparición de Emily, Derek obedeció a su jefe y fue a su casa a descansar, cuando llegó se encontró a Savannah haciendo la cena

"Derek por fin sé algo de ti, me dijiste que me ibas a llamar, sigo esperando" Savannah le reprochó

"El caso se complicó, lo siento" Savannah observó que Derek tenía el brazo vendado

"¿Te hirieron y no me llamaste? ¿Y tus compañeros por qué no me llamaron?" Savannah estaba furiosa

"Savannah no busques problemas donde no los hay, estoy bien, ahora necesito descansar mañana será un día complicado, por cierto quiero hablar contigo pero ya mañana ¿vale?"

Savannah no contestó, estaba furiosa además tenía una idea de lo quería hablar Derek, ella volvió a la cocina y dejó a Derek solo en el salón, él saco su móvil y miró los mensajes que Emily le había escrito 'En qué momento me mandó esto, ¿sería una despedida?' 'No creo ella iba a Londres pero no llegó a subir al avión y por qué Brian tampoco montó en el avión' Derek no paraba de pensar en qué le había ocurrido a Emily, se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado un buen rato y se dirigió al baño se curó las heridas, Derek se dirigió a la cama y Savannah ya estaba allí, sin hacer ruido se acostó también.

"¿Ha pasado algo en Detroit? Savannah preguntó con miedo a la respuesta, ella sabía que algo había cambiado en él. Derek no contestó "Es esa tal Emily, desde que ha vuelto has estado distinto"

"Savannah, Emily no tiene culpa de nada" Pronunció Derek

"Entonces qué es"

"Mañana hablamos ahora estoy cansado y me duelen las heridas" Derek se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir aunque no lo conseguía pensaba en todo lo que ha vivido con Emily y que le podría estar pasando en ese momento, se negaba a perderle de nuevo.

Al día siguiente se despertó, se dirigió al baño y se curó las heridas, cada vez estaban mejor en la espalda no le quedaría mucha marca aunque en el brazo quizá sí le quedara, salió del baño y bajó a la cocina Savannah había preparado el desayuno, no hablaron ni una palabra, Derek tenía que romper con ella cuanto antes, pero ahora necesitaba tener toda la atención en Emily, cogió las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a Quantico.

El ascensor parecía ir más despacio que nunca y por fin se abrieron las puertas, sus amigos estaban en el bullpen esperándole y darle la información que tenían

"Buenos días chocolate mío" García le saludó con su alegría de siempre

"Buenos días nena, ¿qué se sabe de Emily?"

"Pues tenemos las grabaciones del aeropuerto" JJ informó a Morgan

"Sí, y lo más preocupante es que Emily nunca entra en el aeropuerto"

"¿Cómo? Si Emily cuando llamó a JJ estaba allí

"Rossi y Reid fueron al aeropuerto y encontraron el coche de Emily pero no hay nada más"

"¿No hay testigos?" Derek no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ella había desaparecido, nadie sabía de ella, nadie la vio, era como si la Tierra se la hubiera tragado

"JJ comunica la desaparición de Emily y comunicaselo a su madre, ella es la embajadora y podrá ser de ayuda además de que es su hija" Hotch ordenó y JJ se puso en marcha, Derek se echó las manos a la cara, hacía seis días que Emily estaba durmiendo con él en sus brazos y hoy nadie sabía de ella

"¿Y su novio? ¿Dónde está?" Derek preguntó desesperado

"Él no viajó estuvo aquí toda la noche, no parece ser sospechoso" Rossi explicó a Morgan

"Se supone que él tuvo que ser la última persona que la vio, ¿le habéis interrogado?"

"Morgan él no la vio" Derek dio un golpe en la mesa deseaba volverla a encontrar no saber de ella le estaba matando, no entró, nadie la vio, pero su coche estaba allí, García se acercó y le abrazó, era la primera vez en el día que alguien le daba algún motivo por lo que sonreír

"Gracias nena, eres la mejor" Derek sonrió a la analista

"Voy a seguir investigando, quiero encontrarla" García le dio un beso y fue corriendo a su habitación informática, los agentes siguieron investigando para encontrar a su amiga, JJ se comunicaba con la policía para saber si habían conseguido algo más, Reid señalaba en un mapa los sitios donde había estado su amiga, García buscó información sobre Emily aunque si ella se enterase se enfadaría y Derek, Rossi y Hotch ayudaban a los demás.

Pasaron las horas y llegó a la sede el prometido de Emily, le dieron la poca información que tenían y Derek le observaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, tenía el presentimiento de que algo escondía

"¿Tu madre como está?" Derek preguntó con la ceja levantada

"Pues me han dicho que hoy está mejor, gracias"

"Emily salió corriendo para ayudarte, era tan urgente ir a Londres que tu no te has ido, curioso" Todos los agentes le miraron con los ojos abiertos y Brian se levantó de su asiento furioso

"Qué insinúas, ¿qué no me importa mi madre o que todo esto es culpa mía?"

"No sé dímelo tú"

"Morgan se acabó" Derek agachó la cabeza, si no hubiese sido por Hotch le había pegado.

García entró corriendo en la sala con lágrimas en los ojos, y esto alteró a todos los que estaban allí

"La policía a encontrado una bota de Emily a las afueras de la ciudad" García informó a los agentes y comenzó a llorar, los agentes se miraron entre sí y Derek cayó derrotado a una silla

"¿Están seguros que es de ella?" Rossi preguntó intentando mantener la compostura 

"Sí, tenía sangre y era de ella, además encontraron sangre en la carretera" Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los agentes

"¿Han encontrado el cuerpo?" Brian preguntó, Derek al escuchar la palabra 'cuerpo' se levantó y le miró a los ojos

"No digas eso, ella está viva lo sé"

"No, no han encontrado nada más" Dijo García entre sollozos, Derek quitó la mirada a Brian y le dio un abrazo a Penélope

"Rossi, Reid id donde encontraron la bota y la sangre, nosotros seguiremos aquí" Rossi y Reid se pusieron en marcha, Hotch llamó a Morgan para hablar con él

"¿Te das cuenta por qué no se pueden crear vínculos amorosos entre agentes?"

"Hotch, yo sé llevar la situación pero que esté el tipo este aquí, que fue la última persona que la vio me pone furioso, ella está viva, el problema es ¿dónde está ella? Nadie lo sabe, y ¿por qué él está aquí? Si él tenía tanta prisa en volver a Londres qué hace aquí" Hotch vio que Morgan tenía razón pero no había nada para culparle o algo a lo que agarrarse para interrogarle, Morgan asintió y salió del despacho, necesitaba algo de paz. Cuando salió del despacho se abrió la puerta del ascensor, una mirada ardiente apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa en sus labios, Emily regresó.

"¡Emily! Oh dios mío qué te pasó en la cara" García la abrazó, Emily tenía el ojo de un color morado, heridas en los labios, cortes, arañazos, hematomas por todo el cuerpo, Emily venía acompañada por su madre, se separó de García y fue hacia Derek que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y los cerró con fuerza cuando la sintió cerca

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?" Derek le acarició la mejilla

Emily apartó la mirada y miró a la habitación, todos los agentes presenciaron esto y miraban a la agente Prentiss " Ese hijo de puta" Emily señaló a Brian. Derek y Hotch fueron a por él y lo esposaron, en ese momento aparecieron Rossi y Reid que vieron a Emily y Reid fue con ella y la abrazó, Rossi habló con la embajadora Prentiss

"¿Qué ha pasado embajadora?" Rossi le preguntó preocupado

"Mi hija llegó a mi casa ensangrentada y durmió conmigo"

"No se preocupe hablaremos con ella" La embajadora asintió, JJ y García le ofrecieron un café y se la llevaron a la cafetería. Emily presenció como se llevaban a Brian y Derek se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, ella se sentía a salvo por fin, en los brazos de Derek podía oler su perfume, sentía el calor de Derek y ella comenzó a temblar

"Emily, tenemos que saber que pasó" Rossi se acercó y colocó su brazo en sus hombros

"De acuerdo, os diré todo" Emily agachó la cabeza y se sentó en una silla, Derek, Hotch y David se sentaron a su alrededor y la escucharon, ella se sentía cómoda con ellos.

 _Después de hablar con JJ, le mandé el mensaje a Derek, cuando salí del coche un hombre me dio con un bate de béisbol en el estómago, no reaccioné y me metieron en un coche, cuando abrí los ojos vi que el que conducía era Brian_

" _¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunté sin saber que había pasado y pararon el coche en medio de la nada, me bajé y me empezó a golpear_

" _Eres una puta" Brian me cogió de la camisa y me pegó en la cara me dijo "¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? Eres una puta" y después de eso no recuerdo mucho más, pero me desperté en el coche otra vez, creo que hablamos pero no lo sé muy bien, entonces yo abrí la puerta y me tiré del coche"_ Una lágrima recorría la cara de Emily, tragó saliva y continúo _"Se pensaron que estaba muerta por que no pararon el coche, me quedé en el asfalto un tiempo, no sabía donde estaba pero vi en un cartel que estaba a unos treinta minutos de la casa de mi madre y entonces fuí, quizá tardé más, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegué llamé a la puerta y mi madre quedó en shock, estaba llena de sangre, en la cara, en la camisa, en los pantalones, fue la primera vez que mi madre me abrazó muy fuerte, allí me curó las heridas y lloré toda la noche, dormí con mi madre y esta mañana en cuanto me desperté vine aquí"_

"Eres muy fuerte" Derek le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

"¿Qué le va a pasar?" Emily preguntó a Hotch

"Se le imputaran intento de secuestro y maltrato"

"Bella, ¿has ido al hospital?" Rossi se preocupó por Emily

"No lo necesito, estoy bien" Rossi y Hotch se fueron de la sala y dejaron solos a Derek y a Emily

"Ahora te cuidaré yo" Derek dio un beso a Emily

"No sabes lo que extrañé estos besos"

"Pues puedo darte muchos más" Derek le dio otro beso más fuerte "Por fin te tengo para mi solo, te quiero"

"Yo te quiero mucho más" Emily le respondió, Derek sacó su teléfono y pulsó a la app cámara

"Esto merece una foto"

Emily se retiró"¡Estoy horrible!" Derek rió ante esto

"Nunca estás horrible princesa, quiero mirar la foto y ver que somos muy fuertes los dos, sonríe para mí por favor" Emily sonrió y Derek la dio un beso, salió el flash del teléfono

"Esta foto es preciosa" Derek y Emily se besaron

 **Cada vez me gusta más esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis, me dais mucho ánimo y fuerza para continuar. Aún hay más.**

 **¿Derek conseguirá hablar por fin con Savannah?**

 **¿Cuando tendrá JJ su hija? ¿Qué pasará con Emily y su madre? ¿Conseguirán Emily y Derek estar juntos de una vez por todas? ¿Les dará envidia que JJ vaya a tener un hijo?**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER. Intenten revisar por favor, me gustaría saber.**


	8. Chapter 8

El equipo salió a cenar todos juntos, una semana después de que Emily hubiera regresado, la semana había dado cambios muy importantes para Emily y Derek, los demás agentes sabían que entre ellos había algo especial pero nunca podían pensar que podían ser una pareja. Disfrutaron de una comida italiana en el mejor restaurante de la cuidad.

"Ha sido una semana complicada, pero brindo porque la hemos vencido, ha sido una semana de regresos, de explosiones, de desapariciones, de sufrimiento, pero la alegría venció, sois los mejores" Rossi dijo levantado de su asiento y con una copa en la mano, todos chocaron sus copas

"Yo solo espero que todas las semanas las pase a vuestro lado" García también se levantó y hubo otra ronda de brindis entre los agentes.

* * *

Era la una de la madrugada cuando se fueron a sus casas a descansar. Derek llegó agotado, Savannah ya estaba dormida, él quería romper con ella cuanto antes para así estar con Emily, pero con resignación se metió en la cama e intentó dormir pero lo que le iba a decir a su actual novia le atormentaba 'No eres tú soy yo' era demasiado típico para romper una relación, quizás contar la verdad sería lo mejor. Mientras tanto, Emily se acomodó rápidamente en la casa de JJ la cual cuidó a Emily de sus moratones y hematomas, le trajo hielo y se lo puso en el ojo morado, le desinfectó los arañazos que tenía en la espalda y en los brazos, Emily veía a JJ como una hermana y quería contarle todo lo que sucedió en Detroit, quizá tener un apoyo femenino sería bueno, Emily cerró los ojos mientras JJ sanaba su brazo, y por fin se animó a confesarle a su amiga

"JJ, me acosté con Derek en Detroit" Emily dijo con la voz temblando

"¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh dios, sabía que pasó algo pero eso no lo imaginaba! ¡Cuéntame los detalles!" JJ estaba muy entusiasmada, Emily sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en ella

"¡JJ! No voy a darte detalles pero fue genial, creo que nunca me dieron tanto amor"

"¡Oh dios mío!" JJ abrazó eufóricamente a su amiga morena y de repente ella se calmó y pensó en Derek, si ella no recordaba mal él les presentó a alguien "Pero..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Siento decírtelo, pero tiene novia"

"Y yo iba a casarme" Cuando Emily pronunció esto la boca de JJ se hizo cada vez más grande

"¡No me lo puedo creer! Derek va a romper con Savannah y entonces tú... y él ¡Oh dios mío! Si os casáis me pido ser la madrina o la dama de honor o la que lleva los anillos" JJ estaba eufórica

"¡Hey! ¡No he hablado de matrimonio! Ni siquiera estamos juntos"

"Tenéis una relación, bueno varias, sois amigos, sois compañeros de trabajo y tenéis sexo, creo que sois novios sin declarar"

"¡JJ! Parece que tuviera quince años... " Emily no paraba de reír con su amiga, quizá era el mejor momento que pasó con ella desde que llegó de Londres. JJ y Emily hablaron hasta que estuvieron realmente cansadas y fueron a dormir.

* * *

Sonó el despertador y Derek abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta quizá queriendo tener a su lado a Emily como ese día en Detroit, pero esa mañana se encontró con la cama vacía, Derek cogió su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a Emily, después bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar, Savannah estaba haciendo el desayuno, él tomó un trago del zumo y pronunció por fin el nombre de la mujer

"Savannah, creo que deberíamos hablar"

Ella cogió las tostadas que acababan de salir de la tostadora y untó la mantequilla

"Yo pienso lo mismo, pero creo que ahora no es el mejor momento, esta tarde cuando vuelva de trabajar haré un café y charlaremos"

"Está bien"

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio sólo se escuchaba las noticias de la mañana, Savannah se despidió y fue a su trabajo, Derek subió a la habitación, se vistió y puso rumbo a Quantico.

Emily y JJ llegaron a Quantico con el café en la mano, los demás agentes habían llegado antes que ellas, parecía que no había llegado ningún caso ya que nadie estaba nervioso ni alterado, estaban reunidos hablando en el escritorio de Reid

"¡Hola! Llegáis unos tres minutos tarde" Reid dijo a las mujeres

"¡Oh Reid cállate un día por favor!" Emily le gritó

"Sí, por favor" JJ apoyó a Emily que se sentaron al lado de los demás

"¿Continuasteis la cena sin nosotros?" Preguntó Rossi con un tono burlón

"No, solo estuvimos hablando hasta las tres de la mañana" JJ se sentó hacia atrás y comenzó a acariciar su estómago

"¿Y de qué estuvisteis hablando hasta las tres de la mañana? Derek se interesó, y puso un mano en el hombro de las dos mujeres

"Derek, te lo dije una vez, yo no preguntaría cosas si no estás preparado para la respuesta" Emily se fue al baño bajo el murmuro de sus compañeros y Derek la miraba con las cejas levantadas el camino que hacía la agente Prentiss y fue detrás de ella, los demás comenzaron a realizar informes.

Mientras tanto, Derek consiguió alcanzar a Emily

"Princesa, no me has contado de qué hablasteis" Emily sonrió y sacudió la cabeza

"Pues estuvimos hablando de nosotros, tú y yo"

"Pues me gusta la respuesta" Derek se acercó a ella en busca de un beso pero la agente se retiró "Hey no me dejes así"

"Es que yo no estoy con hombres que tienen novia"

Derek abrió la boca y levantó una ceja "Ah ¿no? Creo que una vez sí"

Emily rió "Pues no me acuerdo"

Derek se acercó un poco más con una voz más sensual "¿No te acuerdas?

Emily se mordía el labio inferior intentando resistirse a Morgan y susurrando pronunció "No"

Derek se acercó un poco más y retiró con la mano su cabello y lo colocó detrás de la oreja y al oído le dijo "Tendré que recordartelo" Derek recorrió la mejilla de Emily con la punta de la nariz y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, podía oler su perfume y rozó sus labios

"Bueno pensándolo mejor, no me importa" Emily y Derek se besaron, nadie los veía ya que hay un pasillo pequeño que conduce a los baños, él la cogió en brazos y la apoyó en la pared

Derek rompió el beso "Quiero hacerte el amor" Emily soltó una sonrisa pícara

"De acuerdo, hagámoslo" Volvieron a besarse, mientras Derek abrió la puerta y entraron, cuando escucharon que se cerró, Emily le quitó la camisa a Derek y vio que tenía las vendas aún, ella las acarició y volvió a besarle, Derek hizo los mismo le quitó la camiseta y podía ver los hematomas por el estómago, Derek comenzó a dar mordiscos por el cuello de Emily y ella gimió ante eso, la agente comenzó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón y Derek hizo lo mismo, continuaron besándose

y Derek desabrochó el sujetador, la volvió a coger en brazos, Emily no quería hacer fuerza en los hombros de Derek por si le hacía daño, él se introdujo en ella, la respiración se aceleró y ella dejó escapar un gemido y él le tapó la boca con un beso

"Princesa, no nos pueden oír" Derek continuó empujando más fuerte mientras que ella jugaba con su cuello

"Te quiero Emily Prentiss" Derek consiguió pronunciar con fatiga y deseo.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que dio un portazo, los dos agentes se asustaron y pararon en seco.

"Dime que nadie ha estrado" Derek susurró a Emily, que estaba con la boca abierta, Morgan lo tomó con un sí y comenzó a vestirse con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y salió para distraer a la persona que entró y así que no se diera cuenta de que Emily estaba allí, Derek encontró a Rossi que se estaba lavando las manos

"Rossi ¿cómo estás?" Dijo Derek intentando disimular el agente mayor levantó la ceja

"Pues... estoy bien.. lavándome las manos" Derek sonrió y se quedó mirando a Rossi, sin moverse

"Morgan ¿y tú estás bien?"

"Oh sí, nunca he estado mejor, ¿por qué? Derek abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes

"Estas muy raro"

"¿Raro? Oh no, sólo estoy un poco mal del estómago" David frunció el ceño extrañado ante la actitud de Morgan y finalmente dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa

"No hace falta que disimules, soy un perfilador con experiencia, llevas unos quince minutos aquí dentro y no he visto a Prentiss desde más o menos quince minutos también, y además llevas así desde que fuimos a Detroit" Rossi abrió sus manos como muestra de ' soy David Rossi no me equivoco nunca' y tranquilizó su gesto, Derek siguió sin mover un músculo

"¡Qué bueno eres, Rossi!"Emily salió y dio un abrazo al agente mayor

"Sí, sí soy buenísimo, pero que esto no ocurra más"

"No, no si no ha pasado nada de lo que estás pensando" Emily pensó un segundo bajo la mirada de Rossi "Nosotros estábamos fumando" Los ojos de Derek casi se salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar eso y Emily dio una calada a un cigarro que ya estaba encendido, Morgan observó al otro hombre que parecía habérselo creído

"No fuméis más aquí ¿estáis locos? Si os pilla Strauss... además es malo para la salud y poneos a trabajar" Rossi parecía cabreado y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Emily y Derek se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

"¿Por qué tenías un cigarro? No sabía que fumabas" Derek se acercó a Emily

"No fumo, pero hay que llevar por si acaso" Derek comenzó a reírse "¿Crees que se lo ha creído?"

"No, pero verte actuar tan rápido fue impresionante, Emily Prentiss en acción"

Emily sonrió "Creo que no podré mirarle a los ojos desde este momento" Derek y Emily continuaron riendo y salieron para ponerse a trabajar bajo la atenta mirada de Rossi.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Derek fue al escritorio de Emily la cual estaba hablando con Reid

"Voy ya a casa" Morgan informó a los agentes

"Yo esperaré a que salga JJ esta noche también duermo en su casa, hasta que encuentre una nueva" Dijo Emily

"Yo te acompaño Morgan, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí" Reid recogió sus pertenencias y se fue con Morgan, Emily aprovechó para llamar a Londres y presentar su dimisión.

Mientras tanto JJ estaba en su despacho acabando algunos informes, cuando entró Rossi.

"Sé que no es importante pero... ¿ sabes algo de Derek y Emily?" JJ abrió los ojos 'cómo se ha enterado' era la pregunta que se le apareció en la mente

"Nada, sólo son amigos" JJ intentó responder con naturalidad "¿Por qué?"

"Porque hoy estaban metidos en el baño, y Emily salió con un cigarro en la mano y yo no sabía que pensar" Las cejas de JJ subieron y ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas "JJ, a mi no me hace gracia no sabía ni qué pensar"

"Rossi, tranquilo, Emily fumó ayer en mi casa, necesitaba calmarse"

"Bueno confió en ti, pero les voy a estar vigilando, por que sé lo de Detroit" JJ miró sorprendida al agente mayor

"¿Cómo?¿Qué sabes?"

"Pues que se quieren, además el nov... el ex novio de Emily le hizo eso a ella porque ella lo engañó con alguien, no quiero que se metan en problemas, al fin al cabo os quiero como hijos" JJ se levantó de su asiento y dio un abrazo al agente mayor

"Dave, no te preocupes" JJ hizo un gesto de dolor y Rossi se preocupó

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo que necesito descansar"

"¿Te ha ocurrido a lo largo del día alguna vez?"

"Una o dos pero no te preocupes"

"Oh no vamos ahora mismo a un hospital quédate aquí voy a buscar a alguien" Rossi salió corriendo del despacho de JJ y encontró a Emily que había acabado de hablar por teléfono

"Necesito tu ayuda, creo que JJ está de parto" Rossi cogió la mano de Prentiss y la llevó corriendo al despacho, Emily abrazó a su amiga e intentó calmar a Rossi

"Ok, Dave baja y arranca el coche, intenta que el asiento de atrás esté libre de cualquier cosa para que se tumbe y si puedes llama a Will" David se puso en marcha y Emily cogió las cosas de JJ y las metió en el bolso, después bajó con JJ al coche donde Rossi las esperaba con las puertas abiertas y el motor en marcha

* * *

Derek llegó a su casa y Savannah le estaba esperando sentada en el sofá, Derek dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado de la mujer

"Nena, por fin podemos hablar" Comenzó Derek un poco tenso "Creo que seguir con esto es hacernos daño, lo mejor es que rompamos" Él sintió una liberación

"Lo mejor para ti, porque yo te quiero" Una lágrima asomó por los ojos de ella

Derek tomó aire y lo expulsó "Lo siento, pero es que no te quiero mentir, yo... yo quiero a alguien más"

Los ojos de Savannah se encendieron, ardían

"¿Cómo? ¿Has estado con otra mujer? ¿Desde cuando?" Savannah se levantó del sofá, nerviosa, furiosa.

"No, no, sólo quiero a otra mujer" Savannah se fue retirando poco a poco, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

"¿Es esa tal Emily?"

La mirada de Derek se fijó en los ojos de Savannah "Sí, pero ella no tiene nada que ver"

Savannah asintió y se secó las lágrimas "Quiero que te vayas de esta casa y que no vuelvas, cuando esté fuera pasa a por tus cosas, pero ahora vete, por favor" Derek se levantó y cogió su mochila, echó una última mirada a la mujer que se sentó a llorar y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Llegó a su coche y allí apoyó la cabeza en el volante, por fin había roto con Savannah, ahora estar con Emily era una realidad, Derek la llamó al teléfono pero no daba señal, quizá ir a verla a la casa de JJ para decirle que por fin podían decir que se querían a todos, que nadie se interponía ante ellos y un posible futuro juntos comenzaba.

* * *

 **Siento haber tardado tanto pero cada vez se me hace más complicado, aún así pienso que es un buen capítulo. Por favor revisad si acabar pronto la historia o continuar.**

 **Creo que Savannah se lo ha tomado demasiado bien ¿o no?**

 **Más DEMILY en el próximo capítulo, estoy en ello ;)**

 **Gracias a los que revisáis.**


	9. Chapter 9

Derek conducía hacia la casa de JJ a una velocidad moderada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que podía hacer con Emily a partir de ahora, lo primero que haría sería darla un beso y decirle 'te amo' sin que ella levantara la ceja para recordarle que estaba con otra persona, comprarían una casa amplia y con jardín para tener un perro y quizás quién sabe y tener algún niño correteando por el jardín con Henry y Jack mientras ellos comían con el equipo bajo el sol. Derek llegó a su destino pero no vio el coche de JJ, comenzó a llamar al timbre, Will abrió la puerta, el hombre estaba nervioso y tenía una bolsa en el hombro y su hijo en la otra cadera

"Will ¿qué pasa? Te veo un poco pálido" Derek tenía una sonrisa traviesa

"JJ está en el hospital, va a nacer mi hija" Will expresó entusiasmado, contento con un brillo en los ojos que nunca Derek había visto en nadie.

"Oh no lo sabía, muy bien dame la bolsa, la meteré en el coche, yo os llevaré" Derek y Will fueron al coche corriendo y pusieron rumbo al hospital

David Rossi parecía estar muchísimo más calmado que cuando estaba en Quantico, él estaba atento a la carretera mientras Emily estaba atenta de JJ que no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, las contracciones aparecían cada diez minutos según iban cronometrando los agentes, el sudor iba apareciendo en la frente de JJ y Emily se lo limpiaba con el dorso de su camisa y ella le devolvía una sonrisa. Por fin llegaron al hospital y Rossi aparcó en el carril de emergencias, consiguieronn bajar a JJ y los enfermeros la metieron dentro del hospital en silla de ruedas

"¡Buena suerte JJ!" Gritó Emily desde el coche mientras JJ avanzaba dentro del hospital, Rossi arrancó el motor y se retiró del aparcamiento

"Creo que podríamos tomar un café, quedan unas horas para que esa niña venga al mundo" David invitó a Emily, quien aceptó la propuesta, después de dejar el coche entraron a la cafetería, los agentes pidieron un café y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana, Emily no sabía como mirar al agente después de lo que ocurrió esa mañana en Quantico.

"Deberíamos llamar a García, Reid, Hotch y Derek para que sepan que JJ está en el hospital" Consiguió emitir Emily y que provocó en el agente mayor que sus cejas se levanten

"Sí les hará ilusión, llama a García y Morgan y yo llamaré a Reid y Hotch" Comenzaron a llamar, García no paraba de gritar al teléfono y de preguntar por el estado de JJ, Derek no cogía el teléfono, Reid se puso muy contento y comenzó a dar una charla sobre como actuar para llegar al hospital a lo que Rossi contestó "Ya lo hicimos todo, pequeño niño" y Hotch prometió estar en el hospital a primera hora de la mañana, cuando acabaron las llamadas el silencio en la mesa volvió a surgir

"Bella, no tienes que tener vergüenza de hablar conmigo" Rossi cogió la mano de Emily y ella respondió con una sonrisa "Sé que estas enamorada de Derek Morgan" Emily levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos al agente mayor

Los labios de Emily despertaron y consiguieron abrir su corazón "Y cada día más" Rossi asintió y una media sonrisa apareció

"También sé que estas volviendo a fumar, aunque en el baño lo tomaras de excusa" Emily retiró la mirada "Aunque sé que es por lo que has pasado con Brian y el estrés de volver y Morgan"

"Tienes razón Rossi, quizá el único momento en el que no tengo ganas de fumar es cuando estoy con Derek o cuando estoy tomando café, la última vez que fumé fue cuando estaba en Francia después de Doyle..."

"Quizás haya otra manera de superar el dolor" Rossi cogió el paquete de tabaco que asomaba del bolso de Emily y lo tiró a la basura "Cuando estés triste, te sientas mal o simplemente con ganas de fumar, me llamas y te desahogas conmigo"

"Lo haré, gracias"

"Creo que podríamos ir a la sala de espera allí nos mantendrán informados" Emily y David tomaron rumbo a la sala de espera de maternidad y preguntaron a una enfermera pero aún no sabían gran cosa se sentaron y continuaron hablando, Emily parecía encontrarse mucho mejor gracias a la comprensión de su gran amigo David que siempre fue muy importante para ella, él era el único que sabía lo que le ocurrió con quince años en Italia, y él confió en ella cuando volvió a ver a Carolyn. Derek, Penélope, Reid y Henry aparecieron en la sala de espera

"Mis dulces agentes ¿cómo está JJ?" Penélope abrazó a los dos agentes que habían acompañado a la rubia

"Pues imagino que dolorida, como yo en este momento" Emily respondió con cierta asfixia en su voz

"Oh lo siento Emily, no recordé los golpes que tienes"

"¿Cuánto le queda a JJ?" Derek preguntó mientras se acercaba a Emily para abrazarla

"Llevamos aquí una hora aproximadamente" Dijo Rossi

"Yo llevo aquí media hora, traje a Will"

"¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Cómo que trajiste a Will?" Emily preguntaba con las cejas levantadas

"Todo tiene una explicación" Derek hizo una pausa " Fui a la casa de JJ para … para recoger algo que me pertenece" Emily sonrió "Y entonces me encontré con Will y este precioso niño que hoy se va a convertir en hermano mayor" Los agentes rieron y se sentaron juntos, Henry apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Emily y los pies en las piernas de Derek mientras se iba quedando dormido el niño, Reid y García se quedaron dormidos con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y Rossi caminaba por la sala

"Eres sólo mía Emily Prentiss" Le susurró Derek al oído para no despertar al niño

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hablé con Savannah" Los ojos de Emily se abrieron y una sonrisa enorme apareció "Le expliqué que amo a Emily Prentiss y bueno... ella me echó de casa, ahora tendré que buscarme otra"

"Bueno tienes cuatro casas más"

"Sí, pero la más cercana a Quantico está a una hora más o menos, así que me buscaré una casa amplia con jardín"

"Veo que lo tienes todo muy bien pensado"

"Por supuesto princesa, y además la casa necesita una mujer" Emily sonrió y dio un tímido beso en la mejilla de Derek

"¿Me estas pidiendo que vaya a vivir contigo?"

"Sí"

"Pero... yo no puedo vivir con alguien que sólo es mi amigo"

"Pero eso tiene solución princesa" Derek se aclaró la garganta y le susurró al oído "Emily Prentiss ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Emily le miró a los ojos y asintió, los labios de Emily y Derek se juntaron por primera vez delante de sus compañeros, aunque estaban dormidos y Rossi no miraba.

El niño de siete años comenzó a moverse y tenía hambre, Derek fue a la cafetería a por algo de comer mientras Emily lo sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a hablarle

"Sabes que ahora tienes que ser muy responsable, que vas a tener una hermanita y la tienes que cuidar mucho, si ella llora tú la abrazarás y si ella quiere jugar contigo tú jugarás con ella y sobretodo siempre pero siempre la protegerás ¿me lo prometes?" Henry la miró y asintió

" Tía Em ¿Ser hermano mayor es igual de difícil que las matemáticas?" Emily no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Derek se acercaba y presenciaba la conversación

"No sé yo nunca he sido hermana, ahora toma la leche que te ha traído el tío Morgan" Derek le acercó el vaso y la chocolatina que le había traído al niño.

"Ser hermano es muy fácil, pero las chicas apestan ¿verdad Henry?" Henry asintió

Emily echó una mirada desafiante a Derek "Cuando quieras follar conmigo me dirás si las chicas apestamos"

"¿Qué es follar, tía Em?"

"Eh.. eh... dar amor, pero olvídate de esa palabra por favor" Emily suplicó al niño mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Derek

Will salió y los agentes que estaban dormidos fueron despertados por los gritos del niño pequeño al ver a su padre.

"Es una niña preciosa, JJ está bien sólo un poco cansada, su nombre es Ashley y... bueno aunque a nacido un mes antes de lo previsto es una niña sana, gracias a todos por estar aquí todo el tiempo" Will estaba emocionado las lágrimas se hicieron paso en sus ojos que estaban rojos y encontró un abrazo cariñoso de todos los compañeros de su mujer. "Henry, cariño, ven con papá" Will cogió al niño en brazos y dio las gracias a Derek por cuidarlo.

"Bueno vamos a celebrarlo, creo que todos necesitamos un café y algunas tostadas" Rossi invitó a sus amigos

"Oh creo que necesito algo más que un café para tener energía" Penélope exclamó mientras se frotaba la cara y los agentes reían con ella.

Se sentaron en una mesa grande en una esquina de la cafetería del hospital. Tazas de café, vasos de zumo y tostadas y bollos predominaban en la mesa, Derek estaba sentado al lado de Emily con la mano en su cintura, una cálida conversación tenía lugar en la mesa, un ambiente cómodo y relajado, Emily se encontraba mejor que nunca aunque cansada, no tenía ninguna necesidad de fumar, estaba en familia por fin después de tres años. Un nuevo miembro se unió a la conversación, eran tan sólo las seis de la mañana y Hotch ya estaba allí, dejó a Jack muy pronto con Jessica y llegó al hospital como prometió.

"Creo que podríamos visitar ya a JJ y al nuevo miembro de la familia" Dijo Reid deseando poder conocer a la hermana de su ahijado.

Los agentes subieron a la planta de maternidad y se dirigieron a la habitación 225 donde se encontraba JJ, llamaron a la puerta y encontraron a JJ con su hija apoyada en su pecho, era pequeña y estaba arrugada, con una piel de color rosa.

"Hey chicos, es muy pronto para venir a visitarme"

"Querida llevamos toda la noche aquí creo que ya iba siendo hora" Penélope expresó y JJ le dejó coger a la niña en brazos.

"Bueno, Will y yo queríamos decir estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a Ashley con todos vosotros y que nos gustaría que ella sea la ahijada de Emily y Rossi ya que me habéis ayudado a traerla la mundo y bueno creo que es necesario" JJ anunció

"Estaría muy orgulloso de que Ashley sea mi ahijada" Rossi anunció mientras Penélope le puso la niña en sus manos

"Emily ¿no vas a decir nada?" JJ preguntó sonriendo a la morena

"Eh.. eh.. yo … estoy contenta... sí" A Emily le temblaba la voz con las únicas palabras que podía emitir por la emoción, Derek la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla"

"OOOOOOH DIOS MÍO ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ENTRE VOSOTROS DOS?" Penélope gritó con los ojos abierto, Emily se puso roja

"Bueno... Emily y yo estamos juntos" Derek le dio otro beso en la mejilla mientras escuchaba el grito de García

Hotch abrió los ojos "Eso va en contra de las normas, chicos"

"¡Venga ya! No se tiene por qué enterar nadie más..." Derek echó una sonrisa pícara a sus compañeros

"¡Qué escondido lo teníais! ¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas!" Derek y Emily se rieron mientras Rossi puso a Ashley en brazos de Emily y tocó a la pareja felicitándolos

"Tan escondido no lo tenían..." Rossi pronunció

"Oh Rossi ¡Tú lo sabías! ¿Y no me cuentas nada?"

"Ssssh, ¡callaos! ¡Que vais a despertar a mi ahijada!" Emily dijo mientras Derek acariciaba la mejilla del bebé

"Bueno, imagino que los siguientes seréis vosotros" El Dr Reid expresó echando una mirada de complicidad a García

"¿QUÉ?" Emily expresó con cierto nerviosismo

"Sí, Emily, un bebé mocha" García expresó y los demás agentes siguieron su juego

"Que os jodan"

"¿No quieres tener un bebé conmigo?" Derek sacó morritos de pena y lo miró con pucheritos

"Sí, sí, pero... ahora no, es pronto" Emily dio un beso en la mejilla de Derek que estaba sonriendo por la encerrona que le hicieron sus compañeros

"Yo te lo dije Emily, tú y niños" Emily puso a la niña en la cuna y no dijo una palabra más sobre el tema. Y Henry se quedó mirando a su hermana mientras Emily la tapaba con una manta

"Recuerda lo que te dijo la tía Em" Derek se dirigió al niño y le acarició el pelo

"¿Qué me olvide de la palabra follar?" Emily comenzó a ponerse blanca y roja a la vez con los ojos abiertos como platos

"¡HENRY! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!" Regañó JJ "¿De qué estabais hablando delante de mi hijo?"

"Te juro que no es lo que parece, Jayje" Emily miró a sus compañeros que estaban riendo a carcajadas "La culpa es de Derek"

"Eres una mala influencia Emily Prentiss"


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado casi tres meses del nacimiento de la niña de JJ que seguía de baja, ella y el equipo se reunían cada vez que podían y admiraban cómo de rápido crecía la pequeña Ashley.

El equipo trabajó duro en esos meses, en esos doce casos en los participaron.

Emily y Derek en sus ratos libres iban a ver casas, hasta que en las últimas dos semanas encontraron la casa perfecta y comenzaron a mudarse allí, se encontraba a unos veinte minutos de Quantico, la casa estaba rodeada por un muro de piedra que daba una gran protección a la propiedad, había dos puertas de acceso, una para el coche y otra para cuando entraran o saliesen caminando, con un camino de piedras pequeñas con dirección a la casa y al garaje, a la entrada de la casa tenía un amplio pasillo que llevaban a la cocina, al salón y las escaleras. La cocina era grande con una encimera en el centro y muebles blancos alrededor así como los electrodomésticos necesarios , el salón era muy grande, tenía un sofá en forma 'L' y una mesa auxiliar para dejar los mandos de la tele y las palomitas cuando vieran películas, una estantería llena de libros y fotos que Emily y Derek fueron completando en la mudanza, en la planta de arriba se encontraba uno de los baños, tres habitaciones y una sala de juegos, la habitación de ellos era la más grande y tenía un amplio armario, con una cama de matrimonio grande, un baño en suite y un pequeño balcón donde se veía el jardín trasero con una piscina y césped verde, una de las habitaciones la decoraron para los invitados generalmente se iban a quedar sus respectivas madres, posiblemente Fran más que Elisabeth, y la tercera habitación la utilizaban de trastero dejando allí la pintura sobrante de las habitaciones o cosas que en principio no utilizarían, la sala de juegos pusieron un reproductor de música y un escritorio grande por si tenían que trabajar allí, con una impresora, ordenador y hojas de papel, en las paredes colocaron los diplomas tanto de Emily como de Derek y alguna que otra foto con el equipo, era la casa con la que Derek soñó hace algunos meses y se hizo realidad.

Emily había pasado la noche en vela, asimilando el cambio de casa y viendo a Derek dormir hasta que consiguió quedarse dormida.

Sonó el despertador y Emily lo apagó bruscamente estrellándolo con la pared de la habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no habían pasado ni un minuto cuando sintió un agradable contacto sobre su piel. Una sonrisa cambió su rictus de cansancio e, inmóvil, aguardó a que aquella lengua juguetona fuese despertando, poco a poco, todo su cuerpo. Un gustoso rastro húmedo iba corriendo su piel, a la vez que dos grandes manos masajeaban sus muslos, sus brazos, sus pechos... Deseó por un momento despertar cada mañana de su vida así. Abrió los ojos y se encontró los perfectos ojos de Derek, su mirada le sonreía.

"Buenos días chocolate mío" Susurró Emily mordiéndose el labio inferior

"Buenos días, princesa" Susurró él, y regresó de nuevo bajo las sábanas para darle uno de los mejores despertares que jamás abría podido imaginar.

Después del agradable despertar, se ducharon rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar, Derek comenzó a hacer tostadas mientras Emily hacía el café y ponía los cubiertos en la encimera de la cocina blanca, entre tostada y tostada Derek daba un beso a Emily, el desayuno estaba listo y antes de empezar chocaron sus tazas y acto seguido un mordisco a la tostada de mantequilla y charlaban, un ring rompió la conversación cogiendo el teléfono que sonaba.

"¿Hola?"

"Emily, hija ¿cómo estás?" Emily abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

"Muy bien mamá, ya tengo casa"

"¡Me alegro hija! ¿Oye en dos semanas podrías venir a una fiesta conmigo? Va gente muy importante empresarios, banqueros, embajadores, más políticos, me gustaría que vayas y así te presento a alguien

"Eh... me lo pensaré" Derek miró a Emily y él le señaló que dijera que sí a lo que Emily accedió "Bueno, pensándolo mejor sí, allí estaré"

"¡Genial Emily! ¡Ve elegante por favor!"

"Sí mamá, pero iré con alguien muy importante para mí"

"Me dejas intrigada, hija, de acuerdo, te veo en dos semanas, adiós" Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Elizabeth colgó, Emily dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se sentó junto a Derek

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, sólo que me gustaría que mi madre fuera como la tuya" Emily pensó en la diferencia entre las dos madres, a Fran sólo le importaba que su hijo fuese feliz y a Elizabeth que su hija fuese conocida como la mejor en todo lo que ella pudiera hacer y que estuviese con el hombre más importante del mundo, ella había conocido a Brian a través de su madre, ella lo veía como el hombre perfecto para Emily, con dinero, educado, guapo, joven... Sí, en apariencia era muy bueno, pero Emily vio su arrogancia, su prepotencia, su agresividad, sus celos, incluso comprobó la fuerza que tenía con los golpes que la propició y con los que aún soñaba pero cuando se despertaba encontraba a Derek o JJ a su lado que la ayudaban a calmarse.

Acabaron de desayunar y se cambiaron de ropa y pusieron rumbo a Quantico

* * *

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Derek y Emily salieron de él para encontrarse con sus compañero Reid

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal con la casa nueva?" Reid saludó

"Salvo la hipoteca, es genial" Contestó Emily

"¡Hey! niño bonito, dónde están los demás"

"Creo que tenemos un caso en media hora empieza la reunión" Reid informó a la pareja y Emily gimió con cansancio

"Vamos a la sala de reuniones, allí continuamos hablando" Sugirió Derek, y cogió la mano de Emily que parecía no querer moverse de allí

 _30 minutos más tarde_

"Buenos días a todos" Llegó Rossi muy contento

"¿Has encontrado a tu cuarta mujer?" Emily bromeó

"Bueno, no sé ¿y tú? ¿encontraste al primero?"

"Sí, míralo a qué es guapo" Emily cogió de la cara a Derek provocando que sacara morros y los agentes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas menos Morgan que parecía un poco dolorido por la fuerza que Emily ejerció sobre su mandíbula

"Siento interrumpir este buen rato, pero se han encontrado a tres mujeres asesinadas, en Washington DC y esta noche desapareció otra mujer"

"¿Hay alguna conexión entre las víctimas?" Preguntó Rossi

"Bueno, sí... las tres víctimas son morenas, de tez blanca como la nieve, y todas se graduaron en Yale, excepto Laurie, está desaparecida y ella sigue estudiando allí pero viajó este fin de semana a Washington para conocerlo y nadie sabe nada de ella desde ayer que tenía que haber vuelto a casa" Explicó García

"¿Cuántas horas lleva desaparecida más o menos?" Preguntó Emily mientras pasaba fotos en su tablet

"Oh, gatita, siento decirte que unas 11 horas" Todos suspiraron "Eso no es todo, en las autopsias han encontrado cocaína en su organismo y las dos últimas víctimas murieron por un gran golpe en la cabeza"

Derek se aclaró la garganta "¿Eran adictas?"

"No hay constancia de eso" Respondió Hotch

"Podría ser una ajuste de cuentas" Rossi especuló

"No, en los ajustes de cuentas entre traficantes es mejor y más fácil asesinar a tu contrincante y no malgastar la droga para matarlos"

Emily frunció el ceño al ver una imagen de Laurie "Un momento... Laurie ¿cómo se apellida?"

"Laurie Watson" Contestó Hotch

"García ¿sabes cómo se llama su madre?"

"Voy a buscarlo" García comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tan rápido que no se le veían los dedos

"Claire Watson, 45 años está casada con Axel Watson, se quedó embarazada a los veinticinco años y... ¡oh qué sorpresa! Se graduaron en Yale"

"Lo imaginaba, los dos fueron a mi clase, ella era... una amiga"

"¿Esto significa que es por venganza o es casualidad?" Derek preguntó

Reid sacudió la cabeza "García busca los demás padres y mira si fueron a esa universidad"

"Un momento... eh sí, pero son más jóvenes que Claire"

"Bueno es un comienzo" Hotch hizo una pausa "Prentisss y Morgan id a hablar con las familias, Rossi y Reid id a hablar con el forense a ver si hay más datos, yo me iré a hablar con el inspector de policía" Tras las órdenes todos se prepararon para salir y cumplir con su misión.

Emily y Derek llegaron a la sala de reuniones, donde todos estaban esperando

"Muy bien, ya estamos todos ¿qué habéis conseguido?"

Rossi comenzó a hablar "Nosotros hemos visto los cuerpos de las víctimas y tenían marcas de ligadura tanto en manos como en los pies y múltiples hematomas por el cuerpo"

"Es decir, las ató y las torturó lo que no entiendo es en qué momento entra en juego la cocaína y por qué" Explicó Reid

"De acuerdo, Prentiss y Morgan qué tenéis"

"La verdad es que no hay mucho, eran familias normales, orgullosos de sus hijos graduados o que estén estudiando en esa universidad" Derek intervinió

"Aparte de eso, pues volví a ver a una ex compañera" Emily bromeó y provocó alguna sonrisa entre sus compañeros, un ruido en la puerta interrumpió

"Lo siento guapos míos pero acaban de encontrar el cuerpo de Laurie Watson, y desde luego espero que no hayáis comido aún" García puso las imágenes en la pantalla y la cara de los agentes se convirtió en terror, una de las imágenes era la espalda de Laurie con un mensaje 'Esto es vuestra culpa'

Emily apretó los dientes "Esto es muy personal"

"Rossi, Reid id a la escena del crimen, yo notificaré las noticias a sus padres"

Derek y Emily se miraron "¿Y nosotros?"

"Quedaos aquí y ayudáis a García"

Los demás agentes se fueron y los tres agentes restantes fueron a la sala tecnológica de García, estuvieron investigando posibles víctimas futuras que dieron por imposibles al haber miles, también se comunicaban con el resto del equipo, Hotch les explicó que Claire no se tomó muy bien la noticia y tuvieron que llamar a la ambulancia por un ataque de ansiedad.

Derek miró a Emily y vio como sus mejillas estaban coloradas y le puso una mano en la frente, ella estaba ardiendo

"Emily, tienes fiebre, deberías ir a casa"

"Por supuesto que debería pero creo que me quedo aquí, creo que sé quién es" Emily se levantó de la silla y se situó al lado de García "He intentado recordar cosas y quiero que investigues este nombre, Hannah Mattson"

"Voy a investigar, vamos a ver" sus dedos se movían a la velocidad de la luz "Aquí está, Hannah Mattson, 45 años no consiguió graduarse debido a su problema con las drogas, ha estado en muchos centros de rehabilitación pero parece ser que luego volvió a caer de nuevo, en la universidad era muy buena estudiante hasta que accedió al equipo de natación ¡oh! ¡aquí hay un archivo!"

"¡No García, no lo abras!" Cuando lo dijo era demasiado tarde, ahí estaba en todas las pantallas la portada del periódico de la universidad con una foto de natación cuya capitanas eran Claire y Emily, sujetando una copa

"¡Cómo pude no enterarme antes! ¿Esto es antes de tu época punk?"

"¡Te dije que no lo abrieras! ¡No me gusta que fisgoneéis en mi vida!" Emily estaba enfadada entre la fiebre, el enfado y la vergüenza, Emily estaba roja y de repente ocurrió lo que nadie vio en Emily, lágrimas, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ella y se tapó la cara

"Lo siento, gatita, estaba investigando y..."

Emily interrumpió a García "No te preocupes" Le acarició la mejilla "Os prometo que os lo explicaré todo, pero tenemos que coger a esa hija de puta, dame la dirección e informa a Hotch que hemos ido tras ella"

Derek y Emily cogieron sus armas y sus chalecos y salieron a la dirección de Hannah. Derek conducía deprisa y Emily se estaba mareando cada vez más y abrió la ventana para conseguir algo de aire, Derek puso una mano en su muslo pero rápidamente la retiró, en ese momento llegar a la dirección era prioritario.

Pararon enfrente de la casa, sus compañeros llegaron antes que ellos.

"¿Estáis seguros de que es ella?" Hotch miró a Emily exigiendo alguna respuesta que se resumió en un "Sí"

Hotch comenzó a hablar a través del megáfono "Hannah Mattson salga con las manos arriba" Emily tiró el arma descargada al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa con las manos en alto mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros para que no avanzara más, consiguió llegar a la puerta

"Necesito hablar contigo, por favor,ábreme" Emily esperó pero no hubo respuesta "Muy bien, voy a entrar, estoy desarmada, no te asustes, soy Emily, Emily Prentiss" Comenzó a andar por el porche y se coló por una ventana abierta, cuando entró se encontró a Hannah apuntándola con una pistola.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! Soy yo, Emily. Lo siento" Emily vio las lágrimas de Hannah asomar

"¿Lo siento? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre?" Hannah comenzó a reír "¡Emily Prentiss, la mejor de la clase, la mejor nadadora, en definitiva la mejor, pidiendo perdón a una yonki de mierda!" Hannah tomó aire "Yonki de mierda fue lo último que me dijiste ¿recuerdas?"

Emily se frotó la cara, ella cambiaría muchas cosas de su pasado, pero nadie inventó una máquina del tiempo para ello. No dijo ni una palabra

Hannah avanzó hacia Emily y la empujó hacía la mesa "Siéntate" Emily hizo lo que ella dijo, Hannah comenzó a formar una raya de cocaína encima de la mesa "Esnifa esto"

Emily levantó la cabeza "No voy a hacer esto"

Hannah dio un golpe en la mesa "Sí, Emily, lo vas a hacer" "Por que tenemos que ganar" Hannah se sentó al lado de Emily y puso su arma cerca del estómago "Vamos Emily"

Ella alzó la mirada al techo esperando un milagro cuando inclinó la cabeza y consiguió esnifar un poco entre lágrimas

"Toda la raya, princesa" Hannah se acercó a Emily acariciándola con su pistola por el cuello y Emily se puso en pie

"No voy a caer en tu juego" Hannah se puso de pie delante de ella apuntándola cuando el silencio fue roto por tres ruidos que hizo caer a Hannah al suelo y Emily dio una patada a la pistola y se agachó y comenzó a taponar la herida cuando vio los pies de Derek cerca de ella

"Lo siento, Hannah" Consiguió despedirse Emily cuando los ojos de su ex compañera en la universidad perdieron vida.

"Princesa ya está" Derek consolaba a su novia con besos en la frente caliente de ella, y ella lloraba como sólo lloró una vez, cuando supo que todos pensaban que ella estaba muerta y tenía que vivir sin ellos.

* * *

 _¡Otro capítulo más! Hay poco Demily, pero prometo que habrá mucho más._

 _Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los que comentáis,os digo que los comentarios me animan para escribir esta historia._

 _Por cierto, ¿Qué pensáis que Elizabeth tendrá preparado para Emily?_

 _¡Oh sí! A lo mejor os habéis perdido un poco con esto último, en el próximo capítulo, la genial Emily os lo contará todo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer ;)_

 _¡revisad!_


	11. Chapter 11

Emily había pasado unos días sin ir a trabajar, ella se sentía muy enferma, tenía fiebre y náuseas, el diagnóstico de su médico fue que padecía un virus que estaba presente en esa época del año.

Derek trató de ayudarla mientras estuvo en la ciudad, él le preparaba caldos y le cambiaba los paños húmedos cuando ella lo necesitaba, le tomaba la temperatura... Pero el pasado lunes les surgió un caso y él tuvo que dejarla sola, aunque en ese momento ella estaba mucho mejor.

Emily se estaba vistiendo para ir a trabajar de nuevo. Derek, mientras, le preparaba el desayuno, un sándwich vegetal y un jugo de naranja. Emily bajó las escaleras y vio a Derek con un delantal para no mancharse y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Derek le sonrió y preparó la mejilla para recibir un beso de ella. Emily se veía feliz.

"Buenos días, veo que estás mucho mejor"

"Sí, y para celebrarlo, vas a prepararme una cena romántica" Emily le sonrió y le besó, Derek frunció el ceño

"Umm... entonces reservaré en un restaurante" Emily negó con la cabeza

"¡No! Mejor en casa" Derek asintió aún veía ojeras en sus ojos y decidió no discutirla a ella

Emily y Derek estaban en el ascensor de la oficina, aprovecharon para darse un beso apasionado antes de comenzar su trabajo. Las puertas se abrieron y disimularon un poco. Vieron como los planes para esa noche se rompieron al ver a JJ con muchas carpetas encima. El caso era en Florida.

Todo el equipo BAU se dirigió al jet donde discutieron el caso. Emily se sentó en frente de JJ y estaban charlando cuando llegaba Derek con un café para Emily

"Sí, al principio es un poco complicado pero cuando avanza el tiempo es mucho mejor" JJ explicaba a Emily mientras ella asentía

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo complicado?" Derek preguntó para unirse a la conversación

"Cocinar" Emily respondió mientras recibía el café de Derek "Amor, te agradezco el café, pero creo que aún no estoy bien para tomarlo"

"Creo que yo necesito eso" JJ intervino y Emily le pasó el vaso a ella, mientras Derek ponía un beso en la frente de la morena

"Se nos arruinó la noche, princesa"

"Cuando volvamos, lo harás" Emily sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en Derek, ella aún se sentía cansada.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y cogieron sus maletas mientras se dirigían a la comisaría. Cuando llegaron, una inspectora de muy buen aspecto incluso bastante caliente les recibió.

"Soy el agente Hotchnner" Él apretó la mano contra la de la inspectora Walker "Estos son los agentes David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan y Jennifer Jareau" La inspectora mantuvo la mirada en Derek, algo que observó Emily

"Espero acordarme de los nombres, aunque no soy muy buena en eso" Dijo Walker

Ella les acompañó a una sala con más privacidad, todos los agentes excepto Morgan y Hotch acompañaron a la inspectora para que les enseñara toda la comisaría, Emily observó parte de la "visita turística" por la ventana. JJ se dio cuenta y comenzó a trabajar junto a ella.

Unos treinta minutos después los agentes salieron a observar la escena del crimen, Rossi y Prentiss fueron los primeros en llegar, después llegaron los demás.

"Si necesitáis algo sólo tienes que pedirlo, Derek" Solicitó la inspectora Walker

"Claro, Amy" Emily miró de reojo, ella no tenía fiebre pero la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar, algo que apreció JJ que soltó una risa para ella.

Prentiss, Rossi y JJ volvieron a la comisaría, mientras, en el coche se apreciaba el enfado de Emily aunque ella no decía nada y al bajarse del coche cerró la puerta fuerte y se metió dentro del edificio lo más rápido posible, los otros agentes intentaron seguirla.

" _Si necesitáis algo sólo tienes que pedirl_ _o,_ _ **Derek**_ _" "Claro,_ _ **Amy**_ _"_ Y recordaba mal los nombres... por favor, ¿se puede ser más patética?" JJ iba a decir algo pero Emily continuó burlándose "Ya contesto yo, NO"

"Emily, estás celosa" Declaró Rossi, lo que provocó que el enfado de Emily aumentara más

"¿QUÉ? Oh no, no estoy celosa, esa mujer no me llega ni..." Emily se detuvo al mirar por el cristal y ver a Derek charlar con ella, Emily abrió los ojos "Aaaaaah, no" Ella comenzó su camino a hablar con Morgan. JJ y Rossi se acercaron más al cristal para observar el espectáculo mejor.

Emily dio un beso suave en la mejilla de Derek

"Oh, no me había fijado que estabas aquí, inspectora Walker" Ella sonrió

"No sabía que estabais tan... unidos, agente.." Ella no recordaba el nombre de Emily

"Agente Emily Prentiss, que no se te olvide" Emily dio otro beso a Morgan y volvió a la sala.

"Pensé que los agentes del FBI no estaban tan involucrados"

"Bueno, ella y yo llevamos saliendo unos meses, pero es un secreto" Ella asintió y sonrió

Los agentes se dirigieron al hotel para descansar, ellos se iban contento porque cada vez estaban más cerca de arrestar al sudes, ellos cenaron y se dividieron cada uno en su habitación. Emily entró en su habitación y tomó una ducha cuando alguien golpeó su puerta, ella fue a abrir

"¿Qué fue eso?" Derek preguntó con un aire de enfado

"El qué"

"Los besos delante de la inspectora, no deberías haber hecho eso" Emily abrió la boca con asombro

"Quería darte un beso y lo hice ¿te molestó?"

"A mi no, pero la inspectora puede decirle a Strauss y entonces ella nos echaría del trabajo"

"Bueno es tu amiga no creo que lo haga" Derek levantó la ceja

"Así que es eso, estás celosa" Emily rió y sacudió la cabeza "Princesa, este corazón es tuyo"

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Nada" Emily cerró la puerta y Derek se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la morena, él no insistió en llamar de nuevo, él pensó que al día siguiente estaría todo bien.

El caso se resolvió, Derek no habló mucho con la inspectora pero Emily tampoco habló con él, ella continuaba enfadada.

Antes de coger el jet de vuelta a Quantico, llamó a García y pidió un favor a Rossi. Derek quería hablar con Emily pero se durmió en el avión todo el viaje y él no quería despertarla.

Al llegar a Quantico, los agentes tomaron algo antes de volver a sus casas

"¿Dónde está Derek?" Preguntó Hotch

"No sé, pero esta noche duerme en el sofá" Los agentes rieron a carcajadas.

El equipo se dirigió a sus hogares, Emily llegó a su casa y observó que no había ninguna luz encendida algo que la sorprendió. Ella introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y entró.

"Derek, estoy en casa"

Emily vio las escaleras oscuras y miró al salón, un camino de velas en el suelo la guiaba por toda la casa, ella dejó su mochila en el suelo y siguió el camino.

Recorrió todo el salón y salió por la puerta transparente al patio trasero donde el camino continuaba hasta una mesa con dos sillas en medio del césped verde, una música lenta y romántica llenaba sus oídos, la piscina estaba llena de pétalos de rosa y al lado de la mesa estaba Derek de pie, con una rosa en la mano. Emily sonrió un poco pero endureció el gesto cuando vio a Derek

"Princesa, me pediste una cena romántica y aquí la tienes" Emily avanzó un poco pero aún estaba lejos de Derek, ella no dijo nada

"Escúchame, sólo una mujer como tú se merece esta cena, sé que estás enfadada pero quiero que sepas que sólo te quiero a ti, te amo Emily Prentiss" Ella fue a decir algo pero Derek siguió hablando "Tienes derecho de ponerte celosa pero, sólo soy tuyo. Emily, estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero hablar de celos, ni más mujeres... la única en mi vida eres tú. Una vez una agente dijo: _Uno no elige de quien se enamora_ " Emily sonrió. "Esta noche quiero que sepas que te voy a amar por el resto de mi vida, para siempre. A ti, sólo a ti" Derek alcanzó la rosa a Emily y ella la olió. "Dime algo, princesa" Emily negó con una sonrisa

Derek comenzó a cantar.

 _Girl, you're the one  
I want you to want me  
And if you want me girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you_

Girl, you're the one  
I want you to want me  
And if you want me girl you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you  
Just to get up next you

Emily levantó la mirada y comenzó a reír "Eres imbécil pero cantas genial" Ella abrazó a Derek "Yo también te amo"

Derek sonrió "Muy bien princesa, es hora de cenar"

"No, espera" Derek frunció el ceño "Tengo que decirte algo..." Emily apretó la mano de él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sé que aún es pronto y que va a ser complicado, sé que lo vas a amar como a tu vida y si no te lo he dicho antes es porque estaba asustada pero, Derek, vamos a ser papás" Derek abrió los ojos y cogió a Emily

"¿¡ Estás embarazada?!" Emily asintió "¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Emily, te amo!" Derek la besó apasionadamente "¿Desde cuándo sabes?"

"Cuando estaba enferma me enteré, y ayer estaba hablando con JJ de esto" Derek la volvió a abrazar

"¿De cuánto tiempo?"

"Creo que nueve o diez semanas" Derek la besó y se puso de rodillas, comenzó a hablar al estómago "Hey, bebé, hola, soy tu papá, te amo" Emily comenzó a emocionarse

"Princesa, había pedido el mejor vino a Rossi pero no puedes beber"

"Creo que un sorbo si puedo, el último hasta dentro de siete meses, por favor" Derek la volvió a besar

"Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo mucho" Él la sentó en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, después de dos días agotadores tenían una cena con buenas noticias y mucho amor. Derek sacó el primer plato, pasta. Brindaron con sus copas y Emily sólo se mojó los labios, Derek acercó su tenedor a la boca de Emily y ella hizo lo mismo. Hablaron un poco sobre el bebé y rieron. Después del postre, él se puso de pie y acercó su mano a Emily

"Baila conmigo" Emily agarró su mano y colocó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Derek, la otra mano en su pecho, podía oler la colonia de Derek, quizá en otro momento diría que le encantaba pero en ese momento no le gustaba. Derek la guió en unos pasos lentos y románticos a la luz de la luna y el sonido del agua de su piscina moviéndose por el viento.

* * *

 _Siento haber tardado en actualizar! Espero capítulos muy felices DEMILY._

 _El moche baby está en camino!_

 _El siguiente capítulo, cena con Elizabeth_

 _¿Cómo se lo tomará la futura abuela?_

 _Como siempre, dejen su comentario._

 _AH! I can read rewiews in english._

 _No soy propietaria de Want to want me, y mucho menos de Criminal minds_

 _OS AMO A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEIS_


	12. Capítulo 12

Las manos de Emily temblaban con nerviosismo junto a unos golpes que daba con el pequeño tacón de su zapato, Derek parecía tranquilo esperando en la sala de espera, pero las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban, los dos estaban sentados en unas sillas acolchadas de color azul, Derek cogió la mano de Emily y la besó susurrando "Todo va a estar bien, princesa" Emily le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. Se quedaron así hasta que les llamó el médico.

Entraron en la consulta y vieron a un hombre mayor apoyado en su amplio escritorio, el hombre estiró la mano y se presentó "Soy el Dr. Hamilton" Tenía el pelo blanco y era un poco más alto que Emily,y con acento británico "Puedes tumbarte en la camilla mientras enciendo la máquina" Emily se tumbó y se levantó la camiseta mostrando su estómago hinchado, Derek le dio una acaricia rápida y le sonrió.

"Te voy a poner este gel, está un poco frío" El médico le aplicó el gel y puso el aparato en la tripa de Emily, Derek le cogió de la mano y observaba la pantalla.

"Esto se ve muy bien, ¿es tu primer embarazo?"

Emily miró a Derek y después al doctor, su sonrisa se fue por un momento y el miedo se apoderó de ella de nuevo

"Uh... sí" Ella mintió y el médico asintió "Vamos a ver a vuestro pequeño" Dijo el doctor, él movió el aparato extendiendo el gel por todo el estómago, un sonido sonó por toda la habitación era el sonido del corazón de su pequeño, aunque era un sonido muy fuerte y a veces descoordinado Derek apretó con más fuerza la mano de Emily y el Dr Hamilton expresó "Whoa!"

"¿Qué está mal? Emily preguntó angustiada por la expresión

"No hay nada de malo, simplemente es un embarazo múltiple" Respondió señalando dos puntos en la pantalla, los ojos de Derek se abrieron como platos pero luego, cuando asimiló que esos puntos eran sus hijos sonrió y dio un beso en la mejilla de Emily, ella comenzó a emocionarse

"¿Cómo dos? ¿Dos qué? ¿Dos bebés?" El Dr Hamilton asintió y volvió a señalar los dos puntos, Emily estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, para ella tener un bebé le resultaba muy complicado y ahora dos lo veía misión casi imposible, aunque ella sentía la fuerza de Derek en su mano y borró esos pensamientos, si permanecían unidos nunca tendrían algún problema con esto.

"Son hermosos, Em, esos son nuestros hijos, te amo"

"Derek, son dos M&Ms" Ellos rieron y el Dr. Hamilton le dio una toalla para que se limpiara el gel de la tripa, Derek comenzó a susurrarle al oído todo lo que la amaba y expresó lo feliz que estaba, Emily le respondió con un beso en la mejilla, él la ayudó a bajar de la camilla

"¿Cuántas copias deseáis del sonograma?"

"Uh... unas diez ¿puede ser?" Derek miró a Emily sorprendido por el montón de copias y él le susurró "¿Para qué quieres tantas? Emily le miró y sonrió, "Para tu madre, tus hermanas, nuestros amigos y mi madre" Derek asintió y le dio otro beso en la mejilla "Chica lista"

"Sí, por supuesto diez copias" El doctor comenzó a imprimirlas y mientras se hacían tuvo una conversación con los futuros padres

"En primer lugar, los embarazos múltiples son considerados de riesgo, no porque haya problemas, si no que tienen más revisiones, también he observado la cicatriz en tu estómago, habrá días en los que te duela un poco por la presión de los bebés, pero nada que no se pueda aguantar, aún así si le duele mucho tienes que acudir al hospital" Emily asintió "Estás de unas diez semanas y como has visto ya se te nota un poco, tienes que comer muy bien,la dieta debe ser sana y debes estar hidratada en todo momento, esto es sumamente importante, también tienes que ajustar tus jornadas laborales y el ejercicio físico" Emily parecía estar agobiándose y se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, Derek se dio cuenta y apretó su mano para que ella supiera que todo iba a estar bien " en los análisis previos he observado que tienes deficiencia de hierro pero con las vitaminas prenatales no habrá ningún problema" Emily y Derek asentían "Nada de alcohol o fumar y la cafeína hay que quitarla también"Emily negó con la cabeza y la boca abierta, en ese trabajo la cafeína es un elemento más "Debes de afrontar tu embarazo con mucha tranquilidad, reposar con regularidad y asistir sin falta a las consultas, la fecha del parto será a finales de enero y creo que en unas dos o tres semanas podremos concretar la cita. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No, está todo entendido. Yo la cuidaré. Gracias doctor" El doctor metió las copias en un sobre blanco y se las entregó a Derek, mientras se despedían y salían por la puerta.

* * *

En el coche, Emily miraba a través del cristal con la mirada perdida, pensando en cómo iba a hacer para cuidar de sí misma y dos bebés, ella miró a Derek que conducía con una sonrisa, ella sonrió al verle así, ella cada día lo amaba más, ella sabía que él sería el mejor padre del mundo. Cuando ella se despertaba enferma él iba en seguida a ayudarla cogiéndole el pelo y haciendo círculos en su espalda, preguntando en la oficina cada treinta minutos cómo estaba ella. En ese momento eran muy felices.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Derek, ella le puso una mano en el cuello y le acarició

"Estoy perfecta, feliz y además de eso, hambrienta" Derek se rió de ella "En serio, no te rías, necesito un donuts rosa como los de Homer Simpson" Emily se mordió el labio

"Pues antes de volver a trabajar puedo dar ese capricho a la princesa" Derek guiñó el ojo a Emily y ella sacudió la cabeza

"Tengo miedo a la reacción de Penélope" Derek asintió riéndose y besó la mano de Emily

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te protegeré! Soy el hombre de esta familia" Emily levantó las cejas, la idea de 'una familia' iba haciéndose realidad cada día.

"Hay que ir a comprar ropa, hay cosas que ya no me puedo poner, y además hay que ir a cenar con mi madre" Derek asintió

"¿Podré superar esa misión, princesa?"

"Supongo, Agente Morgan, pero... ¿podrás con dos bebés?" Derek sacó una sonrisa pícara, esa sonrisa brillante que a Emily enloquece.

El coche se detuvo y Derek salió corriendo del coche, en unos pocos minutos apareció con una caja y dos vasos

"Donuts rosas de Homer Simpson y un batido de vainilla para mi princesa y un café para mí" Derek dio las cosas a Emily y ella se lo agradeció con un beso. Derek arrancó el coche rumbo a Quantico.

* * *

Emily estaba acabando con la caja de donuts en el ascensor y metiendo trozos de donuts en la boca de Derek cuando le pillaba despistado

"¿Crees que van a estar contentos? Preguntó Emily con la boca llena

"¡Claro que sí, van a estar locos! No te preocupes" Él dio un beso en la nariz de ella

"Bueno, si no les gusta, les diré que es culpa tuya..." Derek miró a Emily y frunció el ceño "¡Oh, vamos! Creo que no te tengo que explicar la teoría de la semilla o las abejas y la flor" Derek rió a carcajadas y las puertas se abrieron, la risa de Morgan llamó la atención de casi todos los agentes que se encontraban en el bullpen

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" Preguntó JJ y Emily negó con la cabeza.

"En este momento no hay nada gracioso" Dijo Emily

"¿Dónde están los demás? Queremos decir algo" JJ sonrió ella sabía desde el primer momento, Emily la llamó cuando se estaba haciendo el test de embarazo y ella no era capaz de mirarlo por sí sola, así que fue a la habitación de hotel de JJ y le explicó lo que sucedía, después de que supieran el resultado hicieron una fiesta de pijamas, prohibiendo la entrada a los hombres y sobretodo a Derek.

"La sala de conferencias está libre, iré a avisar a todos"

Derek y Emily se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias, allí se sentaron mientras esperaban a que aparecieran sus amigos, su familia. Ellos fueron entrando y preguntando qué era lo que estaba pasando pero no recibían respuesta hasta que no llegaran todos.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Decidme que no os vais a separar.. no eso no puede ser... Ya sé ¡os vais a casar!" Emily se quedó con la boca abierta y Penelope seguía divagando cosas

"No, no nos vamos a casar... aún" Dijo Derek, él se levantó de su silla y Emily tuvo que hacer lo mismo, él la trajo hacia él. "Lo que os queríamos contar... Es que esta familia va aumentar... porque Emily está embarazada" JJ fue la primera en dar un abrazo a la pareja mientras los demás asimilaban la noticia

"¡Oh... dios... mío! ¡wow! ¡voy a ser tía de nuevo!¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!" Penelope agarró a Emily en un abrazo fuerte

"¡Eso es fantástico!" Reaccionó Reid y abrazó a Derek mientras que Emily seguía atada a García

"Penelope... si quieres ser tía, me tendrás que soltar" Penelope la soltó pero la volvió a abrazar

"Felicidades, papi Derek" Se acercó Penelope y abrazó a Derek

"¡Felicitaciones a los dos!" Exclamó Hotch mientras daba la mano a Derek

"¡Sí, felicidades Derek!" Rossi dio la mano a Derek y se acercó a Emily "Felicidades, Bella" Emily le dio un abrazo "Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado tu camino, tu felicidad" susurró a Emily, ella asintió

"¿¡Por qué no estáis contentos!? ¿¡Soy la única que se alegra de un bebé moca!? ¡Oh sí, un bebé Demily!" Penelope estaba demasiado entusiasmada, algo que ellos se esperaban

"¿Un bebé Demily?" Preguntó Reid

"Un bebé no, dos bebés" Dijo Emily, la sala de repente se quedó en completo silencio

"¿Cómo dos bebés? JJ no se esperaba esa noticia

"Acabamos de ir a ver al doctor, y bueno... tenemos dos bebés" Derek sacó el sobre blanco y les dio una copia a cada uno, esa copia era fantasía para los sentimientos de los agentes del BAU, esa copia era algo que se había formado por el amor de dos de sus compañeros.

"¡Dos bebés Demily!" Penelope comenzó a saltar por toda la sala

"¿Bebés Demily? Volvió a preguntar Reid

"Sí, Reid, ellos dos son Demily, Derek y Emily, los seguidores de mi blog estarán muy contentos de saber este giro en la historia de amor Demily"Explicó Penelope

"¿Cómo? ¿Tu blog? ¿Seguidores? ¿De que estás hablando?" Preguntó Derek

"Eh... cariño, Penelope tiene un blog, y una de las entradas es la sección Demily, donde cuenta nuestra historia de amor incluso antes de que nosotros sabíamos que era eso, ¿te lo puedes creer?"Respondió Emily intentando defender a Penelope

"¡No! ¿Cómo voy a entender que mi vida la está leyendo gente que no conozco?"

"¡No te preocupes, son muy amables! Al principio no me gustó nada, pero luego di una entrevista"

"¿Qué hiciste qué?"

"Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a trabajar, esos informes no se rellenan sólos" Hotch salvó a Emily y Penelope,, él también siguió la historia Demily y aunque sabía todo de primera mano, le gustaba leer los comentarios ingeniosos de García, además también valía como historia para contar a Jack antes de dormir.

* * *

Después de acabar unos informes, Derek salió por la puerta de su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió al escritorio de Emily, ella estaba leyendo unos papeles de una carpeta de color amarillo, una botella de agua estaba en su mesa, Derek sonrió al ver eso, quién iba a decirle que Emily Prentiss no iba a tomar café por un tiempo.

"Vamos, ya ha acabado nuestra jornada" Emily sonrió a Derek y se levantó de la silla, cogió su bolso y dijeron adiós a JJ y Reid que estaban cerca de ellos y salieron hacia el ascensor.

"Ok, tenemos dos horas para llegar a la cena puntualmente" Dijo Emily mirando el reloj en su muñeca, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja y corrieron hacia el coche echando una carrera, Emily llegó la primera al coche.

"Me has dejado ganar" Emily dio un codazo a Derek que estaba encendiendo el motor del coche y respondió con su sonrisa brillante

Condujeron hacia su casa, allí se vistieron a toda prisa, Derek eligió un traje negro con una camisa azul y la chaqueta abierta, los zapatos también eran negros.

Emily se decantó por un vestido largo de color rosa palo y tacones blancos, y una cartera de color blanco también.

"¡Wow! Estás preciosa, pareces una princesa" Emily sonrió y le dio la mano, llegaron al coche de nuevo. Derek le abrió la puerta a su princesa y después se montó en el coche.

"Creo que no quiero ir..." Dijo Emily, su voz temblaba

"¿Tienes miedo de la Embajadora Prentiss?" Bromeó Derek, Emily no reaccionó

"No, sólo tengo miedo de que no te acepte" Derek acarició la mejilla de Emily y negó con la cabeza, él iba a intentar agradar a la Embajadora no sólo por su bien propio, si no también por Emily y sus M&Ms como les llamó Emily. El viaje al restaurante se hizo corto, Emily fue diciéndole a Derek cómo podría agradar a su madre y él fue aprendiendo. Esto es algo que también enamoraba a Emily.

Aparcaron el coche y entraron en el lujoso restaurante, la sala estaba llena de gente sofisticada y adinerada, Derek pensó que Emily creció siendo princesa comparado con su infancia, una pancarta en medio de un patio lleno de césped verde y mesas de comida les sorprendió 'Feliz jubilación, Elizabeth' Emily frunció el ceño, su madre no le había contado que había planeado su jubilación, cosa que enfadó un poco a Emily. Un hombre se acercó a la pareja, tenía un aspecto inmejorable, estaba vestido con un smoking, el hombre era mayor, con pelo negro con canas, delgado y alto.

"Hey, pequeña Emily" Ella se sorprendió por el apodo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía

"Hey, Andrew, me alegro de verte" El hombre dio un abrazo afectuoso a ella "Andrew, este es Derek, es mi... novio" Las mejillas de Emily se sonrojaron mientras los hombres se daban la mano "Derek, él es el asistente personal de mi madre desde hace años"

"Encantado de conocerle" Saludó Derek

"Lo mismo digo" Él miró a Emily "Pequeña, ¿has visto a tu madre?" Emily negó con la cabeza "Debe estar saludando a los invitados, en seguida vendrá a saludar a su pequeña" Andrew se despidió y se alejó de la pareja que se quedó a solas

"Estás muy elegante, Agente Morgan" Dijo Emily con un tono seductor. Derek levantó la mirada y vio la figura de un hombre muy familiar, Emily se giró y también la vio, ellos se miraron y acudieron a saludarle

"¡Rossi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Él hombre mayor se sorprendió al verles, él esperaba que ellos acudieran pero le pillaron con la guardia baja

"Viene a..." La llegada de la embajadora interrumpió la conversación, iba vestida con un elegante traje blanco. Ella dio un abrazo frío a Emily y se sorprendió al encontrar a Derek con su hija

"Agente Morgan ¡es una sorpresa verle aquí!" Derek cogió la mano de la embajadora y la besó

"Es un placer estar aquí, señora Prentiss" Emily cogió la mano de Derek

"Mamá, el se llama Derek, Derek Morgan y es... él es mi novio" Los ojos de la embajadora se movían mirando a su hija y Morgan, la mano de Rossi se posó en la cadera de Elizabeth algo que Emily observó pero ignoró.

"¿Cómo no me has dicho nada, hija?" La mirada de Elizabeth era fría pero la decepción se veía a kilómetros, ella nunca tuvo la confianza de Emily y cada año que pasaba le dolía más

"Bueno, no has llamado para interesarte y además tampoco me has dicho nada de Rossi" Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre los cuatro hasta que Elizabeth los invitó a sentarse en una mesa en el jardín, todos los invitados estaban disfrutando de una gran cena. Estaban charlando los cuatro de política, algo que Emily detestaba pero que con su madre era un tema del que se iba a hablar. Sólo observaba la hermosa familia que podrían formar si su madre fuese diferente. Emily escuchó la llamada telefónica que mantuvo Derek con Fran para contarle que por fin iba ha darle un nieto, aunque realmente eran dos, Fran enloqueció con la noticia, y Emily ahora ni se atrevía a contarlo.

"Y... cambiando de tema, vosotros, ¿qué sois? Porque yo ya soy mayor como para darme cuenta de eso" Emily habló después de beber de su vaso de agua

"Bueno, tu madre y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo" Elizabeth asintió y continuó

"Sí, y cuando... bueno en tu entierro, él me ayudó mucho" Elizabeth tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino "Y con el tiempo estábamos más unidos y..."

"Ew... es suficiente" Emily interrumpió y provocó la risa de la mesa

"Rossi es todo un ligón" Bromeó Derek

Después del incómodo comienzo, la cena fue agradable.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa,vio como la copa de vino seguía llena.

"Disculpe, ¿prefiere que le cambie el tipo de vino"

"No... prefiero agua" Derek la sonrió, sabía cuánto le gustaba el vino que había elegido su madre para servir a los invitados y ella cumplió con su deber de madre.

"Hija, a ti te encanta este vino"

Emily miró a los dos agentes que completaban la mesa y ellos asintieron dando su apoyo a Emily. Era el momento de confesar.

"Uh... sí... pero... yo... uh... yo estoy embarazada" Una mirada incrédula sacudió la mirada de Elizabeth, su mano se apoyó en la frente

"¿Cómo?"

* * *

 _Chan chan chan! Pues aquí otro capítulo!_

 _La verdad es que tenía planeado otro tipo de capítulo, aún así pienso que está bien,_

 _Dejadme saber qué pensáis y qué esperáis, por favor._

 _MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que comentaron en el último capítulo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho y me dais mucho ánimo a la hora de continuar._

 _Saludos!_


	13. Chapter 13

Emily miró a los dos agentes que completaban la mesa y ellos asintieron dando su apoyo a Emily. Era el momento de confesar.

"Uh... sí... pero...yo... uh... yo estoy embarazada" Una mirada incrédula sacudió la mirada de Elizabeth, su mano se apoyo en la frente

"¿Cómo?" Ella miró a su hija y después a Derek, el silencio se instauró en la mesa, Emily miró a Rossi sin saber qué decir y volvió la mirada a su madre que aún estaba asimilando la noticia

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?" Por fin habló Elizabeth con un tono frío que para Emily fue como espadas clavadas en el corazón.

La mano de Derek cogió la de Emily, Elizabeth tomó un trago de su copa

"Pensé que te pondría contenta que yo fuese feliz" Susurró Emily casi sin fuerzas, el dolor se notaba en su voz

"¿Cómo voy a estar contenta, Emily?" Tomó aire "Si mi hija se iba a casar hace a penas seis meses con un hombre... y ahora me entero de que está saliendo con su compañero de trabajo y no sólo eso, sino que estás viviendo con él y teniendo un hijo ¿Qué está pasando en la vida de mi hija?"

Emily abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo único que hizo fue sacudir la cabeza, Derek y David estaban mirando a Emily con una mirada tierna y llena de amor, mientras que la mirada de Emily ardía.

"Ahora soy feliz, mamá. Amo a Derek y si no lo entiendes, no hay sitio para mí en tu vida" Emily se levantó y mantuvo la mirada a su madre, parecía una lucha de poder.

Una lágrima comenzó su camino por la mejilla de Emily.

"Quédate con tu fiesta, Embajadora Prentiss" Derek se levantó de su silla, despidiéndose con la mirada de Rossi. "No es la primera vez que pierdes a tu hija, Embajadora, siempre te quedará su tumba para llevarla flores" Emily comenzó su camino lo más rápido que podía andar con sus tacones, Derek comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

"¡Emily, hey!" Derek colocó sus manos en la mejilla húmeda de su novia "Tu madre te quiere, pero es difícil, tienes que darle tiempo, ella va a querer a estos niños, lo sé, pero no estés así"

Emily siguió avanzando hasta llegar al coche de Derek, ella se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

El corazón de Derek estaba roto al verla así. Se agachó junto a ella, Emily colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Derek y lloró, Derek colocó un beso en el pelo moreno de ella.

"Va a salir todo bien, confía en mí"

"Sácame de aquí, quiero ir lejos, muy lejos" Su mirada llena de cristales por las lágrimas

Derek sonrió "Lejos no sé, pero a casa sí"

Emily no paró de llorar durante el camino de vuelta a casa hasta que se quedó dormida, Derek se sentía impotente por no poder calmar su dolor, ahora comprendía todo lo que Emily le decía sobre su madre, que no era mucho pero siempre hablaba en un tono frío de ella. ¿Por qué no estaba contenta? Son sus nietos. En el fondo, Derek notó una chispa de alegría en la mirada de Elizabeth pero 'el qué dirán' le importaba más que la felicidad de su propia hija, de momento.

* * *

Por otro lado la fiesta se acabó, por suerte la fiesta de la embajadora salió bien para los demás invitados, nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, el estado de ánimo de Elizabeth Prentiss también decayó y soltó alguna lágrima, pero David Rossi estaba ahí para calmarla y llevarla a pasar la noche en su mansión donde habían dormido varias veces juntos. David cogió la mano de Elizabeth y notó que estaba temblando, el miedo de perder a su única hija se instaló en sus huesos, ella nunca pidió perdón a nadie, su orgullo siempre estaba por encima de esto, pero Emily era su hija y ella sabía que Emily era feliz aunque Elizabeth tenía que aceptar que su hija salga con un compañero de trabajo, que no esté casada, que no comparta su vida con su propia madre y que además vaya a tener un bebé.

Un bebé, un bebé de su hija Emily. La sonrisa de Elizabeth se formó en su boca. Quizá no sean las mejores condiciones pero ella, la Embajadora Elizabeth Prentiss, iba a ser abuela.

"Dave, ¿tú lo sabías?"

"No te voy a mentir. Sí, lo sabía. No te dije nada porque pensé que escucharlo de los labios de tu hija era más hermoso" Dave abrazó a Elizabeth

"No sé qué hacer... He reaccionado muy mal y ella..." Elizabeth sollozó "Ella me odia" Elizabeth se dejó caer en los brazos de Rossi, llorando en su pecho le hacía sentir mejor. La embajadora llevaba muchos años ahogando sus penas con David Rossi, desde el 'entierro' de Emily, donde volvieron a verse y no se volvieron a separar.

"Tienes que disculparte y dar a tu hija todo tu apoyo" Elizabeth asintió "Emily, está muerta de miedo aunque no diga nada pero ella es una mujer muy fuerte, como tú" Él apoyó un beso en la frente de la embajadora

"Lo he hecho tan mal con ella, nunca he estado allí para ella, he sido una mala madre"

"Liz, aún puedes arreglar eso, pero ya mañana , que es tarde"

* * *

"Emily, despierta, cariño" Ella se despertó al sentir la mano de Derek acariciar su pelo "Siento despertarte pero son las once de la mañana."

"Derek... es sábado, y además tus hijos me han hecho vomitar toda la cena por la noche, cinco minutos más"

Derek se resignó, cinco minutos más, y sintió la mano de Emily acariciar su cuello

"Uhm, te has despertado traviesa" Emily puso ligeros besos en su cuello

"Agente Morgan, no dije que te pongas la ropa" Dijo Emily mientras mordía sus labios.

Derek atrapó los labios de Emily que dio paso a sus lenguas juguetonas mientras Derek incó una de sus rodillas en la cama para tener un mejor posición.

Las manos de Emily corrían por debajo de la camisa desgastada de Derek tocando todos y cada uno de sus músculos perfectos. Derek sacó la camiseta de Emily por la cabeza rompiendo el beso, comenzó un circuito de besos desde las mejillas pasando por sus labios, el cuello, la clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos donde él se entretuvo con sus pezones y ella gemía.

El corazón de Emily se aceleró, Derek sabía cómo hacerla disfrutar. Ella sacó la camiseta de Derek y admiró la vista, sus pectorales y abdominales bien definidos, ella acarició el tatuaje del león mientras volvió a comer la boca de Derek. El mejor desayuno.

Derek disminuyó la velocidad y acarició su estómago

"Niños, si escucháis gritar a mamá no es miedo es que papá está jugando con ella"

"¡Oh Dios, amo a este hombre!" Pensaba Emily, mientras Derek continuó bajando sus manos hasta sus bragas y las quitó poco a poco. Derek puso una sonrisa pícara y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Emily. Él introdujo un dedo dentro de ella mientras notaba su húmedad, ella estaba más que preparada pero él quería más, otro de sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris y ella se retorcía de placer.

Derek no podía controlar más las ganas de estar en Emily y tiró sus boxers al suelo. Él comenzó a introducirse suavemente y cuando llegó hasta el final escuchó el gemido de Emily

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mejor que nunca"

Él sonrió y repitió el proceso, cada vez más fuerte, esto provocó el orgasmo de ambos, Derek se las arregló para empujar una vez más, su respiración muy acelerada consiguió susurrarle algo a Emily que seguía en otro mundo.

"Te amo, Emily" Eso era música para sus oídos

"Y yo a ti mucho más" Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, esta vez más cansados.

De repente sonó el timbre devolviéndolos al planeta Tierra.

"¿Qué coño?" Expresó Derek que aún se estaba recuperando, con resignación se levantó y se puso unos pantalones dejando su torso desnudo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y aceleró su ritmo para atender la puerta y allí se encontró se encontró con la mirada incrédula de la ex embajadora con los ojos abiertos.

"Perdón que te reciba así, pero empieza el calor y bueno ya sabes..." Derek dio una sonrisa forzada y se encontró con la aceptación de Elizabeth "¿Quieres entrar?"

Elizabeth asintió y se encontraba ya en el salón de la casa

"Es una casa preciosa, me la imaginaba hecha un desastre, veo que has cambiado a mi hija"

"Oh no, no la he cambiado ella es maravillosa" Elizabeth sonrió y esto tranquilizó mucho a Derek

"Venía a disculparme por lo de anoche, me porté como una vieja, egoísta y sobretodo mala madre"

"Está bien, lo entiendo, fue mucha información"

"Estoy muy orgullosa de que voy a ser abuela" Unos pasos por las escaleras se escucharon

"¿Quién coño era?" Emily se paró en secó al ver la figura de su madre, Emily bajaba con la camisa azul de Derek que llevó a la cena, las mejillas de Emily comenzaron a sonrojarse. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Emily, venía a decirte que lo siento mucho" Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lágrimas algo que Emily nunca había visto en su madre "De verdad, lo siento mucho" Emily asintió

"Voy a ponerme algo de ropa, espérame" Emily comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras y la sonrisa de Elizabeth apareció, la mano de Derek se posó en el hombro de su suegra.

"Una buena charla en el jardín estaría bien, tú y tu hija, os prepararé una limonada" Derek se dirigió a la cocina y Elizabeth se quedó sola en el salón.

Ella comenzó a fisgonear y en la estantería a la izquierda de la televisión, observó las fotos que había. Una era de la boda de JJ, Emily tenía a Henry sobre sus rodillas mientras que Derek y García sacaban la lengua, también había otra de Emily con moratones en la cara y Derek también parecía herido, Elizabeth sabía perfectamente cuando fue ese día. La última que observó era muy reciente, Dave le dijo que iban de picnic a un parque, Emily tenía a Ashley en los brazos y JJ a Henry durmiendo en su regazo, Derek daba un beso en la mejilla de Emily y Will otro a JJ.

Elizabeth contempló la sonrisa que su hija tenía en la foto, era la sonrisa más auténtica que había visto, ella era feliz

El ruido de unos pasos no le permitieron fisgonear el sobre blanco que parecía de una clínica.

"Agente Morgan está preparando limonada para nosotras ¿Qué te parece hablar en el jardín?"

"Mamá, no más Agente Morgan, él es Derek. Y sí vamos al jardín"

Madre e hija salieron al jardín verde, ellas se sentaron en una mesa que habían puesto ahí para cuando celebraran barbacoas, fiestas de cumpleaños...

"La casa es preciosa, me encanta" Elizabeth trató de romper el hielo pero sólo se encontró con el asentimiento de Emily "Siento haber interrumpido hace un rato"

Emily soltó el aire por la nariz y se rió "No interrumpiste nada, habíamos acabado" Elizabeth también rió "¿A qué has venido?"

Elizabeth suspiró " Ya te lo dije, vine a pedir disculpas. De verdad que estoy arrepentida. Pero fue todo tan deprisa, no supe manejarlo y... y metí la pata. Metí la pata contigo por enésima vez"

Emily no supo que decir pero dejó continuar a su madre

"Acabo de comprender que Derek es el hombre que toda madre quiere para su hija, él ha sido un caballero abriéndome la puerta de vuestra casa después de lo de ayer, y he visto las fotos, Emily, realmente eres feliz con él" La mirada de Emily se iluminó, por fin su madre la apoyaba en algo

"Está bien, te perdono, mamá" Elizabeth se acercó a la silla donde estaba su hija e hizo algo que pocas veces hizo, abrazar a su hija.

"Aunque Derek no sea de familia conocida, de familia rica, él tiene la mayor riqueza que se puede tener y es tu amor, hija" Elizabeth limpió la lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Emily "Enhorabuena, hija"

"Gracias, mamá" Emily se lanzó a su madre de nuevo, el abrazo de su madre era perfecto, se sentía tan bien, tan confortable que nunca se alejaría de esos brazos.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo me harás abuela oficialmente?"

"A finales de enero serás abuela oficialmente"

"Aún queda mucho, pero su abuela le comprará de todo, va a ser un bebé muy mimado" Elizabeth acarició el brazo de Emily y ella respondió con una sonrisa

"Bueno, en realidad, van a ser unos bebés muy mimados" Elizabeth frunció el ceño "Voy a tener dos bebés"

"¡Oh dios mío! En nuestra familia no hay antecedentes de gemelos"

"¡Lo sé! Es una locura, pero estoy muy feliz" Elizabeth acarició el estómago de Emily y ella puso su mano encima de la de su madre

"Me imagino a ti y a Derek corriendo detrás de estos niños, jugando a ser policías mientras yo estoy sentada al sol con un sombrero grande y tomando un cóctel"

"Y David Rossi en bañador" Emily comenzó a reír a carcajadas

"¡Hey! No le queda tan mal, él es sexy"

"Eww... ¿Cuándo comenzaste a estar con él?"

"Le conocía desde un poco antes que entraras en el FBI pero no mantuvimos el contacto, pero con tu... cuando pensé que te perdí, el se ofreció a ayudarme y bueno... me gustó"

"Será un gran abuelo, él es genial" Derek llegó con la limonada

"Señoras, aquí tenéis una limonada bien fresca ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?"

Elizabeth le guiñó un ojo y Emily lo vio

"¡Hey mamá! Derek Morgan es 'propiedad de Emily' es sólo mío, tú ya tienes a Rossi"

Derek se unió a la conversación y se sentó al lado de Emily cogiéndola de la mano, pasaron un buen rato, Elizabeth comprobó que de verdad Derek Morgan es el hombre que cualquier madre quiere para sus hijas. Su hija era afortunada por tenerle, y no sólo ella sino también sus dos nietos. También disfrutó de la sonrisa de su hija, pocas veces vio a su hija sonreír en la vida y está vez era de verdad.

Ella pensó ¿Será el comienzo de una nueva vida rodeada de su familia? Posiblemente sea verdad, el comienzo de una hermosa familia, con Emily, Derek, sus nietos y Rossi.

Sí una familia fabulosa.

* * *

 _Uuuuuh creo que este capítulo es genial, he disfrutado un montón con Emily y su madre. Se avecinan unos capítulos geniales. Sí, tengo escrito uno más._

 _Contará con más miembros del equipo y MUCHO DEMILY._

 _Por favor dejad un comentario, siempre se agradecen._

 _Y si queréis que pase algo en especial sólo tenéis que pedirlo_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en la actualización, pero comencé el instituto y los primeros días son estresantes. Gracias por leer sois los mejores. Y muchas gracias a los que son fieles a la historia, los que comentáis y los que dais a seguir este fanfic. Me alegráis el día.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está inspirado en el capítulo 'Restoration' capítulo 18 de la octava temporada.**_

* * *

Derek estaba sudando. Las nubes se veían grises a través de las nuevas ventanas. Las ventanas viejas las dejó en el suelo que estaba cubierto de polvo y cubos de pintura y plásticos para no manchar completaban la habitación. Derek estaba feliz y agotado, en su tiempo libre él comenzó a pintar y amueblar la habitación de sus hijos. Emily iba a comprar ropa y muebles con JJ y García, incluso Rossi y Elizabeth ayudaban. Derek escuchó dos golpes en la puerta y se abrió

"¡Hola! ¡Pensé en darte una mano!" Saludó Rossi con una botella en la mano, Derek sonrió

"¡Rossi! ¡Has traído algo de beber! Me gusta eso" Derek dejó los materiales que estaba manejando

"Una remodelación es mejor con un poco de alcohol"

Derek sonrió y se dirigió a la cornisa "Creo que en su momento habían unas cortinas aquí, espero que estén en el desván"

Rossi asintió ¿Y por qué no empezamos por un par de copas?"

"¡Gran idea!" Derek bajó a la cocina a por unos vasos y cuando volvió encontró a Rossi observando la pared

"Aquí estarían bien unos cuadros ¿de qué color vais a pintar?" Cogió uno de los vasos que Derek trajo

"Verde, si son niñas el color está bien y si son niños también, decidimos no saberlo" Rossi comenzó a verter el alcohol en el vaso

"¿Dónde está Emily?"

"Fue con las chicas al centro comercial, tenía que comprar ropa" Rossi sonrió y brindó con Morgan cuando el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió

"¿Yeah?" Rossi deseaba que no fuese un caso "De acuerdo, nena, estaremos allí"

"E la vita" Suspiró con resignación y tuvieron que abandonar sus planes para ir a la oficina

Derek y Rossi llegaron juntos a la oficina, pero fueron primero a por una taza de café, Derek estaba agotado y le esperaba un duro caso. Llegó a la sala de reuniones donde su mirada se centró en la belleza de Emily que acariciaba su estómago y le sonreía mientras él se sentaba.

García comenzó a explicar el caso.

"Bueno.. dos hombres han sido asesinados en el sur de Chicago en los últimos diez días. El primero era un repartidor que salió a correr por la noche. El segundo, era el dueño de una tienda"

"Ninguna conexión o conocido entre ellos" Añadió Hotch

García asintió y continuó con su explicación "Ambos hombres fueron golpeados hasta morir con puños de furia. Uno de ellos sufrió algo que se llama fractura Le Fort."

Todos miraron a Reid buscando una explicación mejor " Es una herida facial bilateral horizontal" Él sonrió orgulloso

"Parece que también tiene un trauma con objeto contundente en la nuca" Confirmó Morgan

"Entonces fueron atacados por sorpresa para ganar control luego fueron esencialmente puñetazos" Reflexionó Reid

"Los cuerpos se encontraron con los jeans y boxers por los tobillos" Dijo García

Los agentes continuaron sabiendo detalles del caso y se pusieron en marcha para llegar al jet. Todos cogieron su equipaje lo más rápido posible y cogieron asiento en el jet.

Derek estaba sentado en su asiento escuchando música, tenía los ojos cerrados, su tema favorito estaba sonando cuando se sintió vigilado, era Emily que le estaba sonriendo, ella se sentó en frente de él y comenzó a dar un sorbo a su taza.

"Extraño el café" Ella sonrió con ojos melancólicos

"Hey, nena, ¿vas a llorar por el café?" Derek se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla

"No... pero daría cinco años de mi vida por ese café que tiene Hotch" Derek se giró y sonrió al ver la taza grande de cartón encima de la pequeña mesa él comenzó a reír a carcajadas "No te rías, es verdad" Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros

"Hey, princesa, está bien te traeré un poco, pero sólo te dejo un sorbo" Derek se dirigió a preparar el café y Emily sonrió, JJ fue testigo de todo

"Emily Prentiss, reina del chantaje" Ella pasó la mano por el pelo de la morena y sonrieron con complicidad

"Sabes que no es chantaje" Emily se acarició su estómago, era una manía que había cogido en los últimos meses

"Princesa, lo siento pero el café está muy fuerte así que cogí una coca cola sin cafeína y así no tienes que tomar té" Derek sonrió entregándole la coca cola esto provocó una carcajada de JJ, el ceño de Emily se frunció.

"Derek" Ella dejó la coca cola encima de la mesa y se puso de pie "Vete a la mierda" Ella se alejó del asiento de Derek

"¿Sabes que ya no te hablará hasta mañana?" JJ sacó una sonrisa divertida y Derek suspiró con resignación y volvió a escuchar su música.

El equipo llegó al Departamento de policía de Chicago, el capitán Gordinski les recibió.

"Capitán Gordinski, ¿se acuerda del doctor Reid y la agente Prentiss?"

"¿Cuánto ha pasado seis, siete años?" Él dio la mano a Emily

"Se traspasan muchos patógenos en un apretón de manos" Dijo Reid y esto provocó la sonrisa de Emily

"Oh, ya me acuerdo de ti y felicidades agente Prentiss"

"¡Gracias!" Agradeció con la mano en su estómago

"¿Hay algún avance en la investigación?" Intervino Hotch

"Sí, ha aparecido otro hombre"

Hotch asintió "Pediré a algunos miembros de mi equipo que vayan cuánto antes a la cafetería"

Derek y JJ estaban en la tienda buscando pistas para la investigación, Derek estaba distraído sólo pensando en Emily y hasta cuándo estará enfadada, JJ se dio cuenta de esto y prefirió no decirle nada aunque de vez en cuando ella le miraba y sonreía al recordar a Will en ese estado hacía apenas un año. Una llamada interrumpió el pensamiento de JJ

"¿Yeah?" Ella no pudo escuchar lo que decían a través del teléfono pero él se puso nervioso él miró a todos lados y de repente él se levantó hacia la puerta, JJ podría afirmar que él estaba temblando, él leyó "Mira hacia el cielo" él estaba aún mas nervioso y salió hacia el coche. JJ le siguió.

"Morgan ¿estás bien?"

No hubo respuesta, él se acariciaba la cara desesperadamente y ella puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Derek y JJ llegaron a la comisaría, lo primero que vieron fue a Gordinski

"Derek Morgan" Dijo el capitán

"¿Dónde está Hotch?"

"En la sala de reuniones" Derek siguió su camino a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba la mayoría del equipo hablando sobre el caso. Derek interrumpió el discurso de Reid

"Ya sé de que va todo esto" Hubo silencio y Derek se aclaró la garganta "Esto es por Carl Buford"

Los agentes se miraron entre sí, Emily dejó de comer el croissant y lo dejó en el plato, ella se puso tensa.

"Carl Buford cumple cadena perpetua" Dijo Hotch

Derek levantó aún más la cabeza "La frase "mira hacia el cielo" estaba en la tienda y en el callejón" Derek miró a Emily con un rostro serio, él no quería que ella sufriera con este caso. Él volvió la mirada a Hotch "Eso es lo que me decía a mí" Emily sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar eso, su cuerpo parecía congelado y el silencio dominó en la sala. Derek sentía las miradas de sus compañeros. Esa mirada que no quería volver a ver en ellos, pero la vio de nuevo, lástima por él.

Derek tomó aire y comenzó a contar su historia.

Todos los agentes escuchaban atentamente, ellos podían ver el dolor que aún causaba en Derek cada vez que recordaba esa época de su infancia. En los ojos de Emily se formaron lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, ella silenciosamente salió de la habitación entre lágrimas, ella no podía escuchar el dolor de Derek y mucho menos escuchar como se quebraba su voz recordando.

"Morgan" Llamó la atención el capitán Gordinski " Si hubiera sabido por aquel entonces lo que habías pasado no te habría detenido hace seis años y no habría sido tan duro contigo cuando eras un niño, Lo siento"

"Lo sé" Contestó Derek perdonando a una de las personas que había puesto piedra en su camino pero que supo pedir disculpas.

"Una cosa más, siento preguntarte esto pero..." Derek levantó las cejas "Tú y la agente Prentiss..."

"Sí" Interrumpió Derek "Es mi novia, pero en los casos intentamos ocultarlo de los otros agentes y policías con los que trabajamos, era una de las condiciones que nos puso nuestra superior para mantenernos en el equipo"

Gordinski asintió y sonrió

"Vamos a dar el perfil" Mandó Morgan

Después de dar el perfil Derek y JJ fueron a ver a uno de los antiguos jugadores estrella de Carl, James. Él no quiso dar ninguna información, el caso se estaba complicando cada vez más para Morgan, él se sentía estresado y tomó una decisión para intentar volver a tomar el control sobre el caso.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, consiguieron reunir al equipo en una sala de reuniones

"Tengo que hablar con Buford"

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO!" Emily gritó "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Emily, así iremos más rápido en el caso" Emily sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a Hotch

"Hotch, dile que no puede hacerlo, no es necesario, podemos trabajar perfectamente sin la lista exacta" Hubo un silencio incómodo y Hotch levantó la mirada

"Lo harás, pero antes haremos una prueba. Prentiss, harás una entrevista cognitiva a Morgan"

Ella bajó la mirada "No, no lo haré" Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo" Ella salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, las miradas preocupadas del equipo persiguieron a Emily hasta que desapareció por la puerta

"Lo haré yo" Dijo JJ

Emily estaba sentada en un banco del parque, ella observaba cómo los niños pequeños jugaban en la arena y en los columpios, ella había parado de llorar pero sentía que algo no iba a salir realmente bien.

Ella se sentía mal por haber dejado a Derek solo en esa situación, ella no podía ayudarle, Emily no se sentía capaz.

"Hace frío aquí" La voz de Rossi la sacó de sus pensamientos pero no dijo nada simplemente asintió "Emily, ahora estás en una situación complicada pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con el equipo"

"No creo eso, pedí a Hotch que no dejara a Derek con ese hombre"

"Sabes que no hay otra opción" él acarició el pelo moreno que caía sobre sus hombros

"No quiero que sufra" Tomó una respiración "Sabes cuándo amas tanto a alguien que tienes miedo a cualquier cosa que le pase, pues eso siento yo ahora, miedo"

"Él necesita curar esa herida de su pasado y él lo hará, y después volveréis a vuestra casa y seguiréis haciendo la habitación de vuestros hijos más felices que hasta ahora"

"No tengo dudas de que lo amo, pero necesito salir de este caso"

Rossi asintió "Muy bien, si tú quieres hablaré con Hotch"

"Ahora voy a ir con Fran aunque no le diré nada sobre Derek"

Distancia, rabia, desesperación son los sentimientos que sentía Derek Morgan en este caso. Él pensaba que era el único chico al que Carl Buford arruinó su infancia pero no es así. Derek salió adelante, estudio en la Universidad y después trabajó en el FBI con una carrera impresionante.

Esta decisión le llevó a conocer a su otra familia, una familia construida en horas de descanso y trabajando viendo cosas horribles, estar en el BAU también le dio la oportunidad de formar su propia familia con Emily, su compañera en los casos más horribles en los que ha trabajado, pero hoy miraba a su alrededor y no podía verla, este caso no sólo afectó al estado anímico de Derek si no también al de Emily.

Derek tuvo que dejar de pensar y afrontar la última fase del caso, dar caza al chico 'malo'

* * *

Din dong

"¡Emily! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Qué sorpresa!" Fran se inclinó para abrazar a Emily

"¡Hola Fran! Estábamos trabajando en un caso y no me sentía bien y quise visitarte" Dijo entrando en la casa

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Mis nietos se están portando mal"

"Un té con limón me vendrá bien" Fran se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té, la televisión estaba encendida y Emily se sentó en la mesa

"Hace tres meses que no te veo y esa barriga está grande" Exclamó muy emocionada Fran

"Sí, es increíble que haya dos bebés aquí dentro" Dijo Emily señalando su estómago

"¿Cómo está mi hijo?"

"Él está bien, muy contento. Me encanta verle trabajar en la habitación de los niños y cómo me cuida... Él es un amor"

"¿Me podrías ayudar a preparar pastel de melocotón para él y todo vuestro equipo?"

"¡Eso suena genial!" Emily y Fran comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes para la comida, el pelo de ambas estaba lleno de harina, los delantales también estaban sucios, el ruido de la batidora y las carcajadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina, el pastel segundo pastel estaba en el horno mientras Fran y Emily comían el pastel recién hecho. Era de noche y la luz de la calle entraba por la ventana de la cocina.

Una voz familiar les llevó a concentrarse en la televisión

"...Pensé que Carl Buford era un héroe hasta que hace seis años me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado..." Emily y Fran se miraron entre sí, Emily agachó la cabeza mientras que Fran enteró del motivo por el cual estaban en Chicago

Al escuchar la voz de Derek, Emily levantó la mirada

"...Voy a ser sincero, yo fui otra de las víctimas de Carl Buford, esto puede crear mucha soledad, también ira y rabia, también dolor y sufrimiento pero se puede superar... esto no tiene que destruir tu vida, y puede ser que quieras pasar tu vida protegiendo a los demás" Fran estaba llorando, su bebé estaba hablando para todo el país, ella estaba orgullosa. Emily se levantó de su asiento y en tres minutos había salido por la puerta.

Derek estaba completando el informe del caso con todos los agentes del equipo, estaba preocupado por Emily, hacía horas que no la veía, Rossi le dijo que estaría bien. Tanto Rossi, Hotch, JJ y Reid estaban atentos a Derek, el silencio reinaba en la sala, sólo se escuchaban las teclas de los ordenadores y bolígrafos escribir en el papel cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

"Derek" Emily pronunció como un susurro mientras avanzaba por la sala para abrazar a Derek, por fin ella le tenía en sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo se fundió con el de ella, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, Emily tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello y él la tenía por la cintura "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho" Derek capturó los labios de Emily en un beso caliente y profundo. No les importaba que el equipo y los agentes de la comisaría estuvieran mirando, él liberó toda la frustración y ella mostrarle su amor. Él sonrió sobre los labios de ella

"Emily, están mirando" Él sonrió

"Me da igual, te amo" Ellos se fundieron en un beso más tímido, ella rompió el beso rápidamente "Dios, se me olvidó, dejé a Fran sola, deberíamos ir" Ella se sonrojó

El dio un beso en los labios "Claro, princesa"

Al día siguiente, Hotch y Rossi estaban charlando en el jet, JJ y Reid estaban comenzando un juego de cartas cuando Derek y Emily llegaron con un gran paquete y Derek lo metió al pequeño frigorífico del jet

"Ya podemos despegar" Dijo Hotch al piloto asomándose a la cabina.

"Wow ¿que es eso?" Preguntó Reid

"Es pastel de melocotón, lo hice con Fran, está delicioso" Contestó Emily mientras tomaba asiento en una esquina del avión

"Mmmm... creo que García se pondrá contentísima" Dijo JJ mientras saludaba a Morgan

"Derek. Lo que has hecho tiene mucho mérito" Felicitó Rossi mientras levantaba la mirada de su libro

Derek tomó aire, todos le miraban "Os agradezco que me hayáis ayudado" En cuanto acabó de hablar el teléfono sonó, Derek contestó y se puso tenso, tenía una mirada incrédula, perdida

"¿Cuándo?" Dijo él, esto tomó la mirada atenta de todos los agentes "Ok, gracias por llamar" él dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el asiento, su mirada seguía perdida y el ceño fruncido. Emily se puso tensa también y fue a sentarse más cerca.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Hotch

Él tomó su tiempo para contestar y Emily dio un beso en su mejilla

"Carl Buford está muerto" Los agentes se quedaron en shock al escuchar esto, el frío tomó sus huesos. El mountruo de Derek había desaparecido para siempre. Emily apoyó su cuerpo contra el asiento y cogió la mano de Derek

Derek entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emily y dio una ligera sonrisa, su mirada se traslado a la ventana, ya se podían ver las nubes, Emily apretó su mano y atrajo su atención.

"Se acabó" Murmuró ella, Emily colocó la mano de Derek en su estómago "¿Lo notas?" Él notó un golpe en el estómago y sonrió, sus ojos se abrieron

"¿Eso es una patada?" Ella asintió "¡Whoa! Tenemos un CR7" Ella rió a carcajadas "Te amo, Emily"

"Y yo a ti mucho más" Él dio un beso a Emily y sintió otra patada

"Hey, a vosotros también, celosos" Emily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek y cerró los ojos


End file.
